DBZ x Fairy tail x Attack on titan
by UrMuM2k19
Summary: In this Gohan get stuck in fairy tail and when he starts to get used to it he gets stuck in the worlds of titans. Gohan later on is able to return to fairytail. Then he faces of against new enemys. One could say Gohan is the main character and most of this revolves around Fairytail.
1. Chapter 1 : Welcome to Fairy tail

**Yo was sup guys. This is my first fan-fiction. Plz check it out and go easy on it. Thanks for the support and your time. Attack on titan will come in ch 2. Have fun and leave reviews**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I don't own Fairy tail or DBZ or Attack on titan**

IT ALL STARTED WHEN...

The Kamehameha wave from both cell and Gohan caused a massive explosion. Gohan seemed to be incinerating Cell "This... can be... I-I... I am PERFECT!"

There was a bright flash. After the flash died out, Gohan said "A perfect dead guy maybe." He then fell to the ground.

"W-What happened? Did Gohan win" asked Krillin. Piccolo said "Of course he did." Vegeta said "Humph. Father like son," he looked at the ground, "Why? Why must it always end this way. I get beaten then my rival has a way to beat the one who beat me. In this case Gohan was the way he was able to beat Cell. I vow to overshadow Kakarot's son"

There was a cracking sound heard by. It seemed to come from where the 2 mighty blast had occurred. A void to open up because of the intense powers colliding. It wasn't noticed by the humans.

Vegeta and Gohan were the only ones to notice.

"WATCH OUT!" said Gohan as he pushed away Krillin from standing right next to the void. BOOM! the void exploded. It started sucking up anything in the area. It was like a miniature black hole The Z warriors were struggling to stand in the same place.

Gohan was sucked up in the void. "GOHAN" They all yelled as he got sucked in. Vegeta tried to stop him by shooting a weak KI blast at the void. The Void died out. "DAMN IT! If only I hadn't spent so much power on Cell." He flew out and said bitterly "It's always because I'm too weak."

All the warriors departed and summoned Shenron. Their first wish was to bring Everybody Cell killed back. Trunks came back and they were happy. The Second was to bring Gohan back. Shenron said "Your wish is impossible to fulfill since he who is named Gohan, is still alive."

All of them were happy for Gohan not dying, but were also wondering where is he then. Then Trunks said "We can ask Shenron to teleport him here" Shenron said " I can't since he is not in this Realm"

Yamcha asked anyone if they have a wish then suggested if he can get a necklace for his friend who's a girl. Krillin asked a wish for Android 18. They all departed hoping Gohan will find a way to return.

Meanwhile

"Ugh. What is this place? Where am I?" asked Gohan as he opened his eyes.

"You my boy are in the outskirts of magnolia in the eastern forest. I'm Makarov" said a midget old man.

"And I am Porlyusica. Now hurry up and heal!" Gohan said "I am Gohan. Sorry for causing you trouble ma'am. I will be leaving"

Porlyusica looked at him for about 5 seconds as he was getting up. "Alright then, if you really want to you can stay and heal."

"Thanks but no thanks. I tend to heal really quick. I should be leaving now" said Gohan with his signature grin on his face.

"Hey yo Gohan." said Makarov. "How would you like to join my guild? There is never a dull moment? I can sense you can fight and are quite strong. Stronger than Elfman at least." Gohan wondered if it was really OK for him to stay.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do so why not." Gohan just realized something. "Wait a sec, how did I end up here. Where is this Magnolia. I guess probably a city I didn't know of." He also noted Makarov's power is far above any human average power level. He could sense he is much stronger than Master Roshi in a way.

"Oh that's right. We saw you falling out of the sky and you were on Fire. I can't believe you survived the big fall and the fire and were healed so quickly" said Makarov. "Oh well. I guess I can give you some new attire." They said their goodbyes to the elderly lady.

They left to a shop and got clothes for Gohan. Then they went to the Fairy tail guild. He looked around and said "Wow. They all so energetic and it is 2 in the morning. Some are strong, much stronger than Master Roshi. But not quite as powerful as the Makarov."

He got his Fairy tail Insignia on his left shoulder in were some people who caught his eyes as he went around and introduced himself.

Erza Scarlet, second to the master in strength and it seems authority. Natsu Dragneel, next strongest. Gray Fullbuster on the exact same level as Natsu the fire dragon slayer. Gajeel Redfox the iron dragon slayer, also on the same level as Natsu. Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial wizard. Wendy Marvell the sky dragon slayer, and the talking flying cats, Carla and Happy.

Mirajane, a polite mature women told him there are two other people stronger than Erza in this Guild. Laxus the Lightning dragon slayer and Gildarts of the west.

Natsu Dragneel demanded him to fight him. Gray said "Oh boy. Here it goes again."

"Natsu. I know I'm stronger. Just leave it at that OK? " said Gohan.

"Prove it. Fight me NOW!"

"Well then, if you insist. I was trying to save you some face, but no, you just want to fight me, so I will give you a fight, most likely a fight you won't forget." Gohan says as he gets into his fighting stance with a smirk on his face. "What are you waiting for? A written invitation?"

Natsu got mad and charged at him throwing punches here and there. Gohan however was blocking and dodging all of them. Natsu yelled "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" and performed an uppercut on him then yelled "FIRE DRAGON CLAW"

Gohan said in amazement "Wow. You are not half-bad. I actually felt that." took a step back. Natsu thought of this as an insult and said "You dare mock me!?" Gohan didn't understand why he said that.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAMES!" Gohan heard and jumped. However, it made a dust cloud and made him jump in the air. Natsu expected this and used his "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" It hit Gohan and we was pushed back a lot.

Natsu yelled"FIRE DRAGON SECRET ART! CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" That made Gohan fall off balance and then Natsu used CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING PHOENIX. That actually hurt Gohan and then Gohan regained his composure.

"Well then, it seems I underestimated you and let my guard down." said Gohan. Natsu struck a nerve and went lightning flame dragon mode.

"Here my secret technique I have secretly been working on. You are the first to witness it." said Natsu. He said "Lightning flame dragon's all-out..." While putting his hand in a final flash position, " ASSAULT!"

If Gohan made contact with it, he could be damaged. He decided to counter it with his Kamehameha wave. "KAAAA-MEEEEEEE-HAAAAA-MEEEEEE… HAAAA"

The Attack broke through Natsu's attack and Natsu was saved by Gohan. Right before it impacted him, he he sent it upwards.

He hadn't noticed the whole guile was amazed at how easily he dealt with Natsu's punches at first, then his attacks. Gohan realized he was showing too much display of strength even in this form. He also just realized his powers in this form has become much weaker from when he first came here. He thought maybe he thought his power was greater while it in reality it was not.


	2. Chapter 2 : Gohan vs Laxus

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN DBZ/FAIRYTAIL**

Everyone was speechless. Mira said "Congratulations on your victory! I can't believe you actually defeated Natsu. I can tell you are stronger than Erza too. Maybe you are as strong as Laxus..." That broke the Ice and everyone was cheering.

"I don't believe it. Natsu got beat by him?" Gray said in disbelief. "You can say that again. I can tell he was holding back a lot and wasn't showing his true strength." Erza said. Gray didn't quite get her.

Erza explained "You see, he didn't land a single punch on him. He moved fast without trying, and he had a kind heart so he didn't want Natsu to lose reputation"

Gohan said "Umm Mira. Who is Laxus. Please tell me. Last I asked you, you said it really isn't important. However, I want to know who he is and when can I see him."

Mira said "Well… He is the master's grandson. He… Kinda tried to take over the guild by force to make it strong. You remember the Thunder god tribe?"

Gohan said "The Thunder god tribe? Aren't they those two guys and a woman? Yeah I remember know. Go on."

Mira said "He was close to succeeding in taking over the guild. If it wasn't for Gajeel, Me, Natsu, Erza, Lucy and a guy named Mystogan, the guild's master would be Laxus."

Gohan asked," Who is Mystogan?" Mira told him "He was a guy not from this world. He was from edolas. We all had counterparts there, he was jellal's counterpart and the prince of Edolas. He returned to his world 7 years ago."

I took down Freed, Lucy took down Big slow, Erza took down Evergreen and Natsu and Gajeel ganged up on Laxus. It was a decisive battle but Natsu won." Explained Mira.

"Where was master at that time? He should have been able to take him down right?" asked the curious Gohan "Master was Sick at that time. Even if he wasn't, he couldn't leave the guild thanks to a spell, at least until Levi did something. Laxus was kicked out of the guild and then he changed his was. We would have died at tenrou Island if it wasn't for him."

"So what I am getting is his power is on a different level than that of Natsu's right" She nods. "So where can I find him." "I really don't know." Mira says wondering where could he be.

Macao was talking to Wakaba "So did you hear? Natsu and Gajeel found Laxus in a forest and is going to challenge him. They will fight tomorrow." Gohan overhears them talking and asks "Yo. You think I have a shot against him if I fight?"

Macao looked at wakaba and laughed. He said "Not likely kid. If you train for a couple more months then yes, assuming Laxus is slacking off" Wakaba said "He actually might Macao. Did you not see him fight Natsu. If that wasn't his full power then I would pin my bets on Natsu."

Gohan later explained to everybody he is not from this world and he was teleported here. He told everyone some Information about his past

Gohan left them and looked at the sky through the guilds windows and thought to himself "This ought to be fun right dad?" In that moment he felt angry for not thinking about all the ones he left back home and he felt a tinge of curiosity if his friends are even TRYING to bring him back?

He thought to himself "What am I doing? Should I really be getting adjusted to the way of living here? I don't know what to do." He went to his bed and started thinking deep thoughts when He heard something.

"Hello, Can you hear me Gohan? I'm talking telepathically. This is King Kai. I am talking from other world." He Explained everything that happened on Earth.

He told him about the wishes and trunks came back to life. "You see Gohan, the kamehameha waves caused a void in in the dimensions sucking you up here. Cell however was destroyed thankfully. Sadly I got to Go. My power depletes since you're not in the same realm as I am. I won't be able to talk for a while. Your father says good luck."

Gohan that night slept peacefully knowing what has happened to the world in his absence and about Cell's defeat.

TIME SKIP

The time has come for laxus to fight. Gohan Eagerly went and introduced himself to Laxus. Laxus agreed to fight him after he found out from Freed "Gohan took down Natsu with ease and Mira said he might be as strong as you are".

Natsu and Laxus were getting ready to fight. Natsu charged his magic power. It seemed certain this fight was going to drag out. Gohan was one of the few people who knew it will be over quick.

Natsu Lunged at him and in a split second, Natsu was dealt with one blow. Laxus was no push-over to say the least. Gajeel was next but he was never to be found.

Elfman said "Where is that chump. He is not a real man. A real man never goes back on his words. When I find him, I'm going to give him a lecture about Manliness."

Laxus announced "Hold up. Before you guys go to find Gajeel, I'll have you know there is another match. It's me against Gohan."

Wakaba and Macao said in sync "" WHAT!? THE BOY WAS SERIOUS!? WELL THEN WHAT KIND OF FLOWERS DO YOU WANT FOR YOUR GRAVE!?"

Laxus said "Hey now, the boy has more chance than the two of you combined."They both got in their fighting stance. Mira said "READY! SET! GO!" as she ran full speed away.

Laxus wanted to see Gohan's strength so he let him power up, and to repay him, he'll do the same. Gohan understood what he was trying to do.

Gohan tried powering up to super saiyan. 5 seconds later he wondered why he couldn't turn. "HEY GOHAN ITS KING KAI. THIS WORLD HAS AFFECTED YOU SO NOW YOU CAN'T TURN SUPER SAIYAN."

Gohan thought his base form should be enough anyways. Everyone skidded backwards expt for the S-Class mages and Gray.

Gohan moved in a flash and punched laxus but laxus moved in lightning speed (Se what I did there :D) they clashed a little and laxus ring finger was broken. He decided to end it quick.

He did an all-out roar and gohan used 50% of his strength he had after getting affected by the world. He performed a masenko. It made his way to laxus. He jumped and he kicked laxus on his stomach and then elbowed him to make him go down.

The moment the fight was over, he called for Wendy to heal Laxus. The Whole guild were in complete shock. They were in even more shock after finding out that was his 50% of his power under the negative influence it had in this world.

Soon after the fight was over Gohan passed out and had no idea what happened. When he woke back up again, he was in the a hotel and people were happy to see him recovered from his "Coma".

He found out he was in Crocus and the grand magic games was coming to an end. He had been summoned to a spot where all the guilds present were.

He was informed 10,000 dragons will invade and the Eclipse 2 project will be activated in order to destroy most of the dragons.

He heard the gate opening. He remembered what the master said back when he invited him to join the guild. There is never a dull moment.


	3. Chapter 3 : Gohan vs 12 dragons

**Disclaimer : I don't Own Attack on Titan fairy tail or dbz. Attack on titan will go more in depth next chapter.**

Gohan got ready for the Dragons assault. He flew up all the way to the Eclipse Gate's location. The Princess said "Who are you?" and her knight in white Armor raised his sword.

Lucy screamed "NOOO! He's a friend but your sword away Arcadios." The knight listened to her and stared at the gate.

Lucy asked "Good to see you awake. You all caught up with the world right now?" Gohan replied "Thanks More or less.I know the key points. The king announced it."

Lucy said "Well then, that's great. With you around we will be a force to be reckoned with. Get ready-". She was staring at the gate as she saw an arm coming through it. "I-I-It's a dragon" she gasped.

Gohan was caught off knew if he had all his power in base form, or even a super saiyan, these 10,000 dragons wouldn't be much of a big deal.

"Holy crap. We are supposed to take down these things. Sure I can take down most of them if the project succeed, but I think my powers will run out by the time there is about like 10. If Gildarts was here, he could take down 1. The others can't take one down." said Gohan to himself.

Lucy stared at him concerned. She thought to herself "We are all doomed if Gohan is worried." Gohan noticed her and said to her, "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure we can do this. Besides the Eclipse. I forgot about it. Victory is guaranteed as long as there is around 8,000 and below."

"Hello Gohan. It is me king kai. I just found out, out of the 10,000, only 7 will come out. Hurry and close the gate. They will all emerge from the gate!" Gohan yelled "Close the Gate! The dragons will come from there."

They closed it up but 20 dragons entered the city. "What, King Kai said there were only supposed to be 7. I geuss I will have to take it down."

He flew to Warren. "Hey Warren, I need you to connect me to everybody here." Warren replied "I'll try. Hey ya, this is Warren from Fairy tail. Gohan told me to connect him with y'all. Here ya go, speak to him."

"Thanks for your cooperation guys. I need all 7 dragon slayers to go and fight a dragon. Fairy tail guild shall support them. Everybody else go and attack one dragon. I know that is 8 dragons in total. I will take care of the rest. If you don't trust me to handle them, I'll have you know I am 200 times stronger than every guild in the grand magic games combined together. Your choice to die or follow."

Gohan told warren to hide. He flew off. The first three dragon was in front of him. He went full power. KAAAA-MEEEE_HAAAA_MEEEE... HAAAAAAA!" The dragons disintegrated. He looked at the next two. "MASENKO… HAAAAAA!" they died. He wondered where he got all this extra powered from and asked king kai.

King Kai said "Oh, well, That is just your father giving you strength. You may have not realized it yet, but Goku has the ability to give away power to other saiyans. It's Limited though. He figured that out recently"

Gohan teleported to another dragon and punched it and blew it up. Then he gathered energy from the Earth to create a Spirit Bomb. "Heh. Good thing Dad thought me some moves back in the time chamber." He used it to wipe out 5 dragons. 3 were left. He used his dragon fist on one. Then he was almost all out of power.

He thought. "Make this count Gohan". "Full-power, Masenko-HAAAA!" He wiped one more out. He had no more power left. He said "You think you won, think again." His aura turned blood red and his body turned red too. His power just jumped from nothing to a lot. He used the Kai-o-ken.

He shot a high powered KI blast, enough to destroy it, and went back to normal. He looked at Natsu. He was doing well then he looked at the sky and saw the Biggest dragon creating dragon eggs which hatched instantly.

He found the dragon which everybody else was facing was almost defeated. He went and dealt with it personally with a volley of of punches and kicks.

He went to warren and made him tell everyone who was just battling the dragons "Hey guys. Gohan just defeated the 12 dragons. He is drained. Leave the Dragon slayers be and deal with the midget dragons.I will help out."

Natsu was able to take down Future Rogue and the dragons disappeared. The only thing he didn't get was the vision he had which seemed to turn time back by a minute or so. He took full advantage of that and saved some people and destroyed a lot of dragons.

The Rebuilding of the City was on its way. He was placed into the 10 wizard saints ranks. He was number 5 because the other ones were not around so they couldn't see who is stronger. Gohan on the other hand already knew he was the strongest in the whole land.

He asked King kai why his dad can't talk to him through him. He said "It takes way too much out of me and Goku. Plus I don't really have the authority. Only the supreme kai or sometimes the grand kai has the authority though."

After the grand magic games, the guild was changed from a building which look raging and old, to the one he had been informed about being the 2nd guild hall. He was turned into and S-class Wizard and was said to be stronger than gildarts.

Gohan decided to train in the mountains extremely far from magnolia. He saw a man with a brown cape coming towards him begging for food and water.

Gohan gave him food. As he was eating, he asked Gohan his name. ""I am Gohan sir. What about you?" "Gildarts, from fairytail" he said while showing him his mark. "So you're Gildarts huh. I'm a new fairy tail member who joined a few months ago.."

"Sweet. So Gohan what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just training."

"Did you know Gohan, I am a S-Class wizard" He said with pride.

"I knew that. I am an S- Class mage too."

Gildarts was founded surprised. "Nice kid! Sorry to break it to you though, but I am the strongest wizard in fairy tail."

"No you are not. I am. The master said so himself. It happened recently."

"WHAAATTT! YOU THINK YOU - ARE STRONGER - THAN ME? NOT EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS."

"Wanna bet? 20 million jewels"

"Sure" He said as he went out. Gohan followed.

"Let's see if you can be intimidated by just my sheer power alone" He released all his power, just like the time he fought Natsu on Tenrou Island.

Gohan looked shocked. "Incredible. I didn't think you were this powerful." Gildarts smirked and was out to say something when Gohan cut him off saying "No matter. It might be powerful, but not as much as my"

"You are bluffing kid. I will let you take back the bet and leave deal?"

Gohan's response was him showing Gildarts his full power in his base form.

Gildarts was thrown back and was in shocked. He thought to himself "GODDAMN! This kid is a MONSTER!"

Gohan said "Here is my most weakest attack." He raised his hand and shot a KI blast. It caused a crater which stratched out for 3 miles.

Gildarts fell to his knees. I-I… Give up…"

"Don't be ashamed. I'm not from this world." He told Gildarts his life story from when Raditz first appeared to Cell."

Some story kid. Well it's getting late. You should get back. One more thing. I will do the training you prescribed me to do. See ya!"

Gohan headed to his home. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, and their cats barged into Gohan's house.

Gohan yelled "Yo Gohan. Mira Let us take this job. A job. It pays friggin 500 million jewels. She said something is there which caused it to be the money to be this high. She said usually, Gildarts, Erza, Laxus, Mira, and Mystogan used to do this type jobs. They stopped comming so now the S-Class mages go alone. She said if you tag along, we can go on this job!"

Lucy said "Plus, It will give out the LEGENDARY KEY. "

Gohan said "Tomorrow ok?" they nodded sure. "What is the name and description of the job."

Happy said "Here"

It said : SOS. Urgent help needed

Attack on titan

We need your help along with the survey corps.

Prize : 500,000,000 & The legendary key.


	4. Chapter 4 : 500,000,000 jewels job

**Here. two chapters in one day. my treat. I currently have a good motivation for this right now so I will update sooner than like mangas or episode comes out / every week.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Own Attack on Titan fairy tail or dbz.**

Gohan said "God Damn it. They need help asap. Change of plans. We leave now. Hurry up."

Lucy said "Hold your horses. I need to pack up." Gohan said "No! We will get things on the way. I will pay don't worry. I got 2 million jewels."

They rushed to the train staion. Natsu said "Oh no. Not again. Come on. More trains, uggghhhh. Makes me feel sick by just looking at it." Erza said " The train will arive in 2 hours."

Natsu yelled "Yay." in happiness.

Happy replied "You know you will have to use the train sooner or later." Gohan said "Um, Erza. Can you teach me magic real quick?"

Natsu moaned "Crap. Killjoy!"

"But why? Are you not strong enough already? No matter, you helped many people in this world so I will help you too" She said with a smile on her face.

"First, picture a world with trees and flowers and nothing else. Next, Imagine an orb any color. Then, Imagine it comes towards you. After that, Imagine it clings on to your arm and doesn't let go. Now try doing that. Lastly, don't do anything. Just pause that picture and concentrate."

Gohan imagined a green orb in a place with trees and flowers and lush grass. The orb came at him he focused on holding it. He held it for 15 seconds and then it broke. He looked up at Erza who was shocked just as much as Natsu and gray were when they saw him.

Gohan wondered and asked " What happened?"

Natsu said " I didn't know you can use Lightning, Fire and Lightning flame magic like me?"

Gray said "Yeah, also Ice magic."

Erza said " Incredible. You also shot it in the sky even tho you didn't notice. No matter, you basically need to get the feel you had when doing it and then-"

Gohan continued "I need to make it feel natural like my sixth sense?" Erza simply nodded." As long as you have that feel, you can use magic. It is only up to you to decide which magic best suites you."

Gohan said "Thanks for helping." He looked at Gray "What brings you here?"

Gray said "OH YEAH I FORGOT! The train should be leaving in a few seconds. Hurry up guys!"

Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu flew with their exceed to the train, while gray used ice wings and erza her armor. Gohan seemed to just teleported there for the others because of his speed.

They were all sitting down in the train. Gohan found it funny how a strong guy like Natsu suffered from motion sickness.

He gathered his energy and told Wendy to look at what he is going to do and learn it. He kept his hand on Natsu's chest in the center and then forced a wave of energy down on him. Wendy marvelled at this (See what I did there :D) Before gohan left, He told wendy how he did it and she learned it quick.

Gohan went on top of the train to practice magic after Natsu thanked him a lot. 10 hours later, they arrived at their destination. They went to their client.

He said "Just 3 miles from here, people who head that direction seem to disappear. My… My grandson and my daughter.. they went there and vanished."

Gajeel said "Don't worry sir, we got this no problem."

Their client says "No offense, but, I wouldn't be too sure. 30 different teams came and all died."

Gajeel for once looked startled "Are you kidding me! 30 teams… They must be pushovers."

"I wouldn't be too sure. They were all S class mages. Famed and all. Erza right, remember Goldive of the Heart guild, and the dual sword of the Hearty bones? They all came here and died."

Erza said "No it can't be. he was like really close to Natsu's level. Wait a second you said they disappeared, how come you say they died?"

"When… When they vanish, I hear screams of pain and misery. This job is important because it is vengeance and most of the town's crops are there."

Erza said "Bye, we will survive no problem"

He whispered to himself "That's what they all say."

30 minutes later…

The group was walking towards an Inn just about a mile from the mystery spot. The buildings they saw ahead of their Inn looked Red. Lucy though it was nice.

Suddenly Natsu dropped to his knee.

"What's the matt-" said Gajeel before dropping on his knees too.

Lucy said "What is the matter with you both?"

Wendy started shrieking "What's the matter child" said Carla worriedly.

"T-This can't… This can't be…" said Wendy, then she passed out.

"This is madness. Insanity. I don't believe this. Salamander… you smell that..." said Gajeel.

"Y-Y-Yeah… SO MUCH BLOOD IN THE SAME PLACE! uh... " he passes out. Gajeel followed soon.

Gohan got in the air. He changed the wind current using magic. He smelled what they were smelling. It was blood. Mass bloodshed had occurred somewhere.

There is so much blood even I feel faint. You guys cant smell it but I can thanks to my saiyan blood and them because of their dragon slayer blood."

Lucy recalled "S-So then the red buildings (It was blood just incase you don't get it) … they were… oh no...".

Gohan created a barrier after he said "I'm going to use my energy to block out the connections with the outside."

A day passed and everybody was back in action. Gohan confirmed natsu what he smelled. Natsu said "I have been to many jos which has had blood and gore. But this… "

They went to the spot where many people who came before him had vanished.

Lucy asked " Are you guys sure you want to do this? I'm in if you guys are." They all wanted to do this. Gohan especially. He wanted to do this because he would be able to help people in need.

Let's go. They saw a stone. In that it talked about creatures known as titans. Lucy started to read it.

" _Hundreds of years ago. Monsters called titans had started to appear. They look like Large humanoid creatures. They were the ones which caused the large mass extinction of mankind. Overnight, the population of the entire human race shrank less than 10%. The Humans decided to take Refuge behind the three Great walls. No titan has passed through ever since. The humans had lived in peace… for now. Two new titans appeared. The Colossal and the Armoured. They led the attack. The Colossal appeared in a flash kicked the wall to make a hole and let titans pass in. That caused the humans to go beyond the wall. The humans were slaughtered and food soon became scarce. Beware of the Titans!_ "

The world started to slow down around them, everything started shaking.

King kai called "No Gohan escape while you still can. Your friends can't but you might be able to in top speed" Gohan said "I won't leave them behind! They are my friends and they need me." King kai said "OH NO! UM! GOKU! I KNOW THIS IS ILLEGAL, BUT TALK TO YOUR SON NOW!"

Goku said "Gohan? What you are doing is reckless… But then again, your friends need you. Do what you want. Here. I shall give you all my power in a level beyond super saiyan 2. Super saiyan 3. Here do what you will, but remember. What you are going to go through isn't your fault. Your friends asked for it. Just Try to protect them as much as you can. Good job. You did what I would do, stand by my friends. Good luck, Gohan ..."

Everybody grabbed each other's hands. They were in another world. Gohan could tell because this is the second time he changed realms.

"Uh my head hurts" said Lilly. ""Any Idea where we are right now?"

Gohan said "Another world. It's just like what happened with me."

Erza said "People who go on this job must have been teleported here then."

Happy said "Am I the only one who noticed 3 Naked Huge guy coming at us?"

Lucy yelled "What are you guys doing! Destroy it NOW! DON'T LET IT LIVE!"

The three dragon slayers used their breath attack to destroy it.

Gray froze one coming from behind.

Erza asked "Why destroy?"

"I read on that stone before we came here about the titans. Don't you remember."

Erza Just realized what she was talking about.

Gohan suddenly had a searing pain inside his head which made him useless for now.

Many more Titans emerged from all around.

Could Gohan recover and and protect his friends from certain death? What will happen to them even if they somehow miraculously kill them? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon x Titan x FT

 **I will start writing the ending like that ^^^. Tell me in the review what you think about the story. Tell me if I should add that type of ending in the rest of the chapters. Oh yeah one more thing. It is thanksgiving break so I will be able to work on this more as long as I have time and motivation. Check everyday. CYA!**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Falling Fairies

**Yo guys, I thought of some stuff, and now I feel like I should make Gohan stronger. I will try to keep all my chapter s to around 1500-2500 words.**

"Gohan! We really need you! If they caused a mass extinction, then we might not live without your help!" Erza said Fearfully, "This is bad! This is really bad!"

Gohan felt a surge of energy suddenly run through him from Goku. It helped made him conscious. Gohan thought to himself "What should I do? What CAN I do! I-I… I just can't let my friends die, that's for sure"

Erza regained her composure and started fighting titans Wendy was scared and was fighting for Carla's life quite literally. Carla just stood there staring off into space. Happy helped Natsu by carrying him and hoped Wendy can protect carla. Gohan was still trying to recover from his stupor.

Everybody was fighting the titans with little to no success, but Lucy, she raised her key of the Lion. "OPEN GATE OF THE LION. LEO" A note came out from the key. Lucy said "What! I can't summon my spirits! But why-"

Lucy was too busy thinking why she can't summon Leo when a titan came from behind and grabbed Lucy's legs. She tried to call for help, but no words came out. She let out a scream as the titan crushed her left leg. Gohan recovered from his stupor and headed to lucy at light speed. It was too late before Gohan reached it.

It swallowed Lucy whole. Last thing everybody saw of her was her hand with the guild mark raising high above, before her hand dropped down.

"LUCY!" Everyone yelled.

Natsu said "DON'T LEAVE US LUCYYYY!" with tears running down his eyes. Carla swept in and picked Wendy up before a titan's hand swept down on her. Wendy was in shock and Carla was crying.

Gajeel said "This can't be… The blonde… Lucy… she is dead." His eyes were watery.

Erza was speechless with tears running down her cheeks "Lucy… "

Gray however, was the first to react the way he did. He started tearing up "LUCCYY!" He stared at the titans. "You demons just dug a gray for yourself! " He froze everything unconsciously without noticing in a 500 meter radius. He said in a low voice "Ice make… Giant excalibur… " 2 eight meter swords emerged from his hands as he killed the titan which ate lucy. and attacked anything else he saw.

The others followed his lead. While Gohan just stood there. Gohan noticed gray's power level jump as high as gildarts and his magic power as high as laxus for a minute before it turned back to normal. It didn't make an impression on him for now since he was filled with vengeance and rage.

"Lu… Lucy… Lucy is… dead…" His hair, it turned blonde then faded to black. It turned blonde and faded to black again. His eyes went turquoise and faded. It kept happening. He shouted " LUCY IS DEAD! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU BASTARDS!"

It had happened. Gohan turned super saiyan once again. His power was stronger than ever. His super saiyan power was equivalent to his super saiyan 2 when he fought Cell.

He Annihilated 5 titans around him, just by powering up. Everybody looked up at him for a second in a shock then went back to fighting for lucy, to avenge her.

Gray yelled to Natsu "NATSU! Go to the wall and ask around for help. People there probably know how to deal with them better."

Natsu said with no resistance "I understand. Happy take me beyond the wall." he flew with happy in the air. "And Gray, don't you dare die on me!" he said before he left. Gray just wanted Natsu, his Best friend and rival to be safe.

Erza went to Gray. "Gray! I can't kill them. They keep regenerating. We need to escape."

"Way ahead of you Erza. I told Natsu to escape. It's also the place where wendy was taken by Carla. Natsu can protect her and be safe. You should go there too. I will buy you time."

"But you will die."

"I won't. I made a promise. NOW GO BEFORE I LOSE IT ALL!"

She knew it was certain death, but after seeing his resolve she said " Well… Good luck. I know you will be fine especially with Gohan. Gajeel lilly lets go" Then they left.

Gray continued slaughtering any titans in his path just like gohan. Gray was back to his frenzy state where his power was like Gildarts. Gohan just noticed Gray just became the strongest here after Makarov. Gohan thought Gray could take care of himself then went back leaving behind a trail of destruction.

Gohan must have killed about 500 of the ones which were tallest, while gray killed about 60. Gohan started to seek titans and incinerate them with a ki blast.

Gray however broke a few bones but kept on fighting after healing his cuts with ice. He thought to himself "Its a good thing Juvia and the others aren't here. If they died..." He wondered why he was thinking about Juvia specifically in this situation until a titan grabbed him and broke his legs.

Gohan noticed Gray's power level had started the drop like a rock and decided to rush there immediately.

He arrived only to see Gray being swallowed whole. Gray thought "Well, I am glad I got to know the guild. I guess I won't get a quick death like Lucy, but at least it would be peaceful. I can't create Ice here because of the heat and lack of air which could be cause for my death, or starvation.

Gohan saw that scene and lost it all. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He transformed to super saiyan 2. All the titans around him in the area were incinerated all at once. Gohan then departed to meet hi friends and tell them the bad news. Gohan was in the sky above them all.

Natsu bursts forward asking "Where is gray!? H-He is okay isn't he." Gohan had tears in his eyes. "He is dead. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry."

Natsu was shocked. Erza gajeel and Wendy however saw him die before their eyes.

Natsu said "Don't worry, nobody blames you. You just weren't able to save him."

Carla said "I don't have long to live. When I went to get Wendy, a titan pushed my ribs into my lungs and I will die soon. I don't want any interruptions. I had a vision. You guys must join the survey corps and can trust your life with Levi Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, and Armin arlert. Wendy, be strong. I know you saw two people who were family for you die before your eyes, more people shall die in the future. Remember, you are not to blame for anything. All you can do is get stronger with your friends and live. Goodbye. Happy be brave, don't cry. Be...Happy..." With that she died

Happy started to cry. Lilly said "The.. The queen's daughter.. has fallen … " He was also crying.

Everybody was mourning for the deaths.

Natsu got up. He said "Party while you still can you demons. I… I shall slaughter every single one of you. You will pay for ever existing. I am going to first make you hate me, then I will make you fear me. You sons of bitches have no idea what you have gotten yourself into by killing my friends."

Wendy sucked it up. She announced "I will do Carla's last request and join the survey corps."

Gohan walked up to her and said " If you are joining it, I will too. I can't afford to lose anyone else. I suggest y'all to do the same."

Erza said " I'm in"

Natsu said " Hold up, we don't even know what the survey corps are. I won't join unless I know what it is. You guys, if you want, can join. I on the other hand will be too busy killing the last titan that will ever come."

Gajeel said "If salamander is going, I sure as hell will. I will not let him die!"

Happy thought to himself "Lucy's death caused an unimaginable sorrow, but I bet Gray's caused sorrow and rage. Natsu… He has changed since Gray has died, I just don't know how much he has changed. I hope he has't changed all that much..."

Natsu looked over at happy and smiled and said "Hey now, you really think I would change? Sure I have but don't worry, friends will always remain friends." As soon he said that it made him remember Gray. He looked away so he doesn't show his feelings. Erza however saw him and took pity on him.

Gohan said "13 people incoming from Erza's 3. I can't sense if they are hostile or not though.I'm pretty sure they are ready to attack if we are hostile to them."

Lilly said as he tried looking at them, "That sounds like what soldiers would do."

Natsu said bitterly "huh, now they come. They weren't here when we needed them but now they are here"

Gohan said "Guys. If they end up being hostile, prepare yourselves, I will kill them without a second thought, I shall not- no- I will not let you guys die!"

Gohan stood in front as the 13 soldiers came. "Hey there what are you guys doing here?"

Gohan said "I am Gohan, and these are my friends. Can you tell us how we can join the survey corps"

One of them said "Huh, Fucking retards. They are going to join the survey corps. They have nothing better than do than to waste our money on them just to get eaten by titans."

Natsu looked like he was about to explode. The man said "What are you looking at pinky?"

Natsu took this as a mock and said "Watch your mouth,"

"Cracked a nerve didn't I Pinky? Is Pinky here going to join the survey corps and get eaten too huh?" He said raising his sword.

Gohan shot a hole right through his heart. 3 others came at him. FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK! they were killed too.

"IRON DRAGON SWORD!" yelled Gajeel as he sliced through 2 of them as they lunged at Natsu to attack.

"Heaven's wheel." said Erza as she killed 3 of them.

Gohan stepped in and stopped everyone "You will be wise to not mock us."

One rushed straight at them trying to kill them. Gohan just vaporized him with his fire magic. "Anyone else?"

One said "Hey I'm smart enough to not go against you."

"Yeah I agree, we are not like the other dumbasses" said the second one.

"We won't do anything as long as you don't kill us"

"Thank you for your cooperation" said Gohan. As Gohan started walking he and his friends sensed something. The wind shifted and the dragon slayers sensed someone far back. They couldn't tell what it was.

Natsu thought to himself "For a second there, it smelled like Gray… Now it smells like blood and gore."\

Gohan felt his magic power for a second too.

What was the smell and power they felt for a second? Why did it smell like Gray? How will they take the new world right after their friends have died horrible deaths? Find out in the next chapter.

 **Guys, whoever reads this please leave a review. I feel like I only have one person reading who actually likes this. I don't want my effort to be a waste. Those people obsessed with Lucy Gray or Carla, CALM YO TITS DOWN :D. Don't stop reading, look for what I would do to cope up with things. You guys also get to see what could happen if Gray Lucy or Carla didn't exist or they died. I might message you spoilers if you really want it. And those who want Romance, tell me! I could do Gohan and Wendy since they are both 12 "Supposedly after Gohan's birthday."**


	6. Chapter 6 : A whole new world

**Leave review guys.**

The three men lead Gohan and his friends past the walls. On the way, a titan lunged at them. Two of the 3 was swallowed whole. Gohan sliced the Titan's Throat and one man just fell out.

"Thanks for saving me. I thought I was going to die."

"No problem. You are helping us, and I just did what any decent guy should have done. Pity the other one couldn't be saved."

Natsu asked "Say, do you know how to kill titans"

"Uh yeah, all you need to do is cut their neck nape about 3-5 inches deep or so. Um you guys mind if I ask a question? You won't kill me right?"

Erza said "Go ahead, you won't be killed."

"No offense, but, why would you ever want to join the survey corps? I just don't get it."

Wendy said "Our friend Carla told us to do so. What is the survey corps anyways?"

"You don"t know what the survey corps is? Have you been living under the rocks?"

Erza said "Well, don't tell anyone but we really aren't from this world."

"WHAAAATTT!?"

"That's not all. You see that guy there?" Erza points at Gohan, "He travelled from his world to my world by a portal or something, we don't really know. We went on a job to solve a mystery which ended up bringing us here."

"Wow, that's some story. If I hadn't seen you guys in action, I would never have believe you. You guys said Carla right, who is she. Wait… was she… "

Wendy said "She was killed but not eaten by a titan."

The man said "Damn Titans… We… We just aren't strong enough to kill them… How many of you were there when you guys came here if you don't mind me asking"

Natsu said "There was three more of us… My partner Lucy, Carla, an exceed, a creature which look like a cat which can talk or fly like happy here, and… my best friend and rival Gray… I swear I shall avenge him by killing any titans which crosses my path"

"So I guess joining the survey corps is the right choice for you. They are involved mostly with direct Titan combat, Titan study, human expansion, and outside the wall chain of command goes like Commander currently Erwin Smith, with 4 Squad Leaders Including Levi, Hange, Mike and Dita, serving directly beneath him. A single Senior Team Leader serves beneath them, supervising 8 Team Leaders in the field. The Legion also has 6 specialized Medical Officers, 5 Veterinary Officers in charge of caring for their horses, and 5 Remuneration Officers that serve concurrently with Team Leaders. This structure leaves 270 regular soldiers, divided into 10 Teams."

Natsu said "Sounds quite complicated."

The man said " I wouldn't blame you. It is really complicated. Can you guys introduce your names to us? I am Jacob Smith"

The other guy hadn't spoken at all. As Gohan was about to introduce himself, the other guy pulled his sword out and lunged at Gohan

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jacob said as he got between them and blocked the attack

"No. What the fuck are you doing by getting so friendly with the ones who killed my men. I could have taken one of them down. Get outta my way or you shall perish too."

Jacob said " I always hated you for thinking you are so high and mighty. Earlier today, because of you, you killed 5 of our men just cuz they disobeyed you. You knew they would be killed if they went in the forest."

"Yeah so what. They are expendables. They are pawns. They are worth-"

He was cut off by natsu using the Fire Dragon's Iron fist on him. " You don't deserve to live."

Gohan said "Now that is over with we shall introduce ourselves, and thanks for saving me even though I really didn't need it."

They all introduced themselves. Jacob told them everything that had happened.

"Hey we're almost there. Just a little further beyond that wall."

"Hey a titan. Do you mind showing us how you use the 3D maneuver gear on them? If anything goes wrong, Gohan can incinerate them in a flash."

"Sure! Why the fuck not huh! Oh wait I remember! Probably I can die!" Jacob said sarcastically. "Sorry man, I worry about my life."

"Gohan said you see that titan next to it. Look. " He shot a KI blast and killed it. "I will take care of it just like that. Have faith in us."

He swept down and sliced the nape of the neck. "Whew. It's the same fear every time."

"Um how much titans have you killed?"

"23 kills 13 assist."

"What is the average?"

"16 kills and 5 assist is average in survey corps."

"Yo you should really join the survey corps. They could use someone like you."

"I just might. I have been thinking about switching branches."

Lilly said "Wait Branches?"

Jacob explained to them. They reached the wall. "Well then, hope we meet again and you live long in the survey corps. Just board that ship after getting the forms filled out.

Natsu said "I will join the survey corps and eradicate every single titan."

Gajeel said "Good. I was planning on doing the same. Now I can finally avenge them."

One kid in blonde hair said to Wendy "Hi. So you are joining the military? You guys don't look like you are made for fighting? "

Gohan said "Trust me, she is stronger than you think."

The blonde boy said "I never would have guessed. I am Armin Arlert, here are my friends Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger."

Gohan introduced himself and his friends. "So what are you guys going to join? Me, Eren and Mikasa are joining the survey corps. " Armin said expecting them to make fun of him.

Natsu stepped in and said "Nice." That caught Armin, Eren and Mikasa off guard.

Armin said "Do you mind me asking why are you going to join the Survey corps?"

"Well, you see, the titans took away three of our best friends. I will make sure to avenge them. I've sworn I will Kill any titans that shall cross my path." Eren looked at him. "I will make all the titans hate me at first, Then I will have all of them fear me. I will make sure they regret they ever existed."

Eren said "REALLY!? WOW! I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD FIND ANYONE LIKE ME! THEY TOOK MY MOM FROM ME AND BECAUSE OF THEM, I CAN'T SEE THE OUTSIDE WORLD."

Natsu said " Not only I feel that way, All my friends think that way too!"

Eren said "I feel like we should stick together and help each other out since we have the same goals!"

Natsu said "Yeah, we should totally hang out." On the trip, Everybody got along well.

Natsu called upon Wendy and Gajeel. He told them to follow him to Gohan. "Hey what up Gohan" Natsu said putting up his fake signature grin.

"What's up yo"

"Gohan, did you by any chance like um… sensed something unusual back on the wall?"

Gohan had no Idea wha Natsu was saying. "I Don't quite get you? What is your point?"

Natsu said "Did you sense Gray?"

Gajeel said "We Dragon slayers have sharp nose."

Wendy said " When the wind changed direction, we smelled something familiar for a second. When Natsu confronted me about this, I felt like it was Gray."

Natsu said "Did you sense Gray too?"

Gohan nodded yes. Everybodies face lit up "Wait before you get too happy. Everything has power level as long as it lives. I sensed Gray for a second and not anymore."

Gajeel said "So Gray could be alive or not!?"

Gohan said "It's unlikely Gray lives, but no impossible."

Natsu's face lit up and started tearing " Yes!, Gray might be alive. Gohan… you said you sensed him for a second only and everything has a power level since it is alive, why do you say Gray is alive?"

Gohan said "This world has affected my power of sensing. Plus, the smell of titan blood made me feel a little weird and drowsy, so I couldn't concentrate at Gray's power."

Natsu said in frustration and anger "Why didn't you go and save him when you thought he was alive!?"

Gohan said "Use your head Natsu. Do you really think I would leave you guys all alone just to check if gray is alive? You guys could have died if a swarm of titans emerged. I spotted some and eliminated it before you guys noticed. If it weren't for me, Gray would be alive and y'all dead, or Gray dead and you guys too."

Gajeel said "He does have a point."

Gohan said "You guys, meet up with the others and tell them to sleep. I will personally train them whether they like it or nah. Y'all are dismissed now." They all went back. Wendy came to Gohan and asked, "Gohan… do you honestly think Gray is alive?"

Gohan said "No. I have hope though. There is about 20% chance he is alive."

Wendy said "Oh… that's good. What about Lucy. She is dead right?"

Gohan said " It's hard to say."

Wendy said "REALLY! HOW COULD SHE SURVIVE?"

Gohan said "Remember her silver key spirit, the clock one? He could have dropped in and picked her up and went back in the nick of time. But there is also a chance this didn't happen. However he comes in whenever she is in danger. Also he couldn't summon him just like the gold keys. It is like a 50-50"

Wendy said " That is great. I can't wait to tell the others."

Gohan said "Don't. You don't want to get their hopes high. And one more thing. It's good to see you haven't changed."

Wendy said "Thanks" and she left

What does Gohan have in store from them? Are Gray and Lucy alive or not? Find out in the next chapter.

 **You guys should leave a review if you want Romance. I could easily make some.**


	7. Chapter 7 : DBZ Training

The Next morning…

Gohan walked over to an area where there was no one. Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Happy and Lilly arrived there too.

Gohan said "Glad to see you all made it here. We will be enlisted for the military in 5 weeks. In the meantime, I shall train you. Lilly, you will train Happy in transformation to that form your are in and hand to hand combat. Natsu and Gajeel shall spar together. Wendy will be trained by Erza on hand to hand fighting like happy. I will oversee who needs help and train you all in energy manipulation. Keep in mind, when the time comes to see how much y'all have improved, I won't let you guys use magic"

Gajeel said "If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean by energy manipulation?"

"By Energy manipulation, I mean able to use your energy. You will be able to transform your energy into strength, agility and durability. I will teach you how to use your energy physically, by that I mean you will be able to use attacks like a KI blast. As you get familiar with it, I will teach you how to fly using energy. I will also later on teach you advanced moves like Kamehameha wave, or the masenko."

Gajeel asked "Could you perhap display the things, because I learn better from an example than a speech or whatever."

Gajeel looked at Natsu expecting him to mock him. He was shocked when Natsu said "Gajeel has a point, people need examples."

Gohan did a ki blast on a rock. "That is a ki blast, and here, flight using energy." He levitated. "I can't show you the kamehameha wave because people could see a light in the sky and fear us. You guys on the other hand can do it on the ground without worrying about destroying the planet."

Gohan said "The training begins now. I will monitor Happy first then Wendy. Gajeel and Natsu, I expect you both to make great progress on your own. By the way Natsu … Nevermind."

Gohan thought to himself "Damn that was too close. I was really about to tell him gray was as strong as gildarts and he would be filled with sorrow all over again after recovering from it a lot."

Natsu said "Oh yeah, Gohan… Thanks. If it wasn't for you, I would have lost it all and probably ditched my friends and gone after vengence."

"No problem, I just did what any good friend would do" he said with a smile. "Now to your training." Wendy had a slight blush as she heard Gohan say that.

Natsu went Lightning flame dragon and gajeel went Iron shadow dragon. Lilly went into his fighting form and started instructing Happy on how to transform. Wendy was determined to learn how to fight for her friends' sake.

Gohan thought to himself "I never could have imagined. Such light-hearted and easygoing people could really turn this hard, well except for Wendy but she hardened up a little and isn't clumsy at all anymore,

if anything, I say she is quite determined. Happy… I guess Carla's death has affected him more than Wendy"

Over the next 3 days, Happy was able to transform into a fighting form, Wendy was able to master the art of hand to hand fighting and was able to have better control of her magic power. Erza and Lilly were able to refine their own hand to hand combat skills.

Gohan said that day "Today you guys will fight non-stop for 2 hours. Natsu vs. Gajeel, Wendy and Happy vs. Lilly, and lastly Erza vs. me. Erza, you can go full power on me but don't worry I will go at your pace and not overwhelm you."

Gajeel and Natsu fought continuously for 2 hours nonstop. Natsu said to Gajeel as he saw Gajeel started to slow down, "Gajeel, Gray might still be alive. Last I sensed his power was when he entered his frenzy state. His power was equal to that of Gildarts. I don't know about you but I don't want to fall behind, SO GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Gajeel said "I WON'T LET YOU OVERSHADOW ME!" The fight ended in a draw.

Next was Happy and Wendy vs. Lilly. Wendy and Happy agreed to do a tag battle. If lilly is winning easily, then both will gang up on him. Lily and Happy threw punches at each other. Lilly dodge and block almost all of Happy's attacks while happy blocked and dodged most of lilly's. They clashed on repeatedly. 30 minutes later, Wendy jumped in and happy stepped out.

Wendy fought furiously. She'd glanced over to Gohan and saw him smiling at her improvement. Wendy didn't understand why she felt proud, happy and had a slight blush. That gave wendy a sudden surge of power too.

Gohan felt her power grow all of a sudden. He said "Good job 're doing great. Don't falter. Happy, You were not bad either. Lily, hold on and stand your ground. I know you haven't lost power yet but you will soon."

The fight ended in a draw. Lily took Gohan's advice and conserved his energy.

Next up was Gohan and Erza. He and Erza clashed for 2 hours. Gohan was barely tired and Erza was really tired.

"This 2 hour fight was a test to see at what level you guys are. Tomorrow you guys rest, and the day after that you guys shall start energy manipulation."

Natsu asked "Why not? Isn't it better to train than to rest?"

Gohan replied " Me, and my dad used to think just like you do. You see, people need to rest so they can heal. If I hadn't rested, I don't think I would be able to beat the greatest threat my world has faced yet."

A Week later…

Natsu and the others can now control energy at a basic level. Gohan said their training scheduel will be Energy manipulation one day, then sparring then rest. Natsu, and Gajeel were reaching at Erza's level fast.

Gohan said "Erza and Lily and happy shall fight Gajeel and Natsu. It should balance things out. Wendy, you can observed how they fight from the sidelines."

Later that day when no one was around…

Wendy said to Gohan "Gohan, could you perhaps show me a technique other than a ki blast? Can you tell me what you are doing as well?"

Gohan said "Sure why not. First I shape my hand into a cup. Then I pull my hand back. That shall be where all my contained highly concentrated energy shall be. KAAAMEEEE- then I focus real hard on it- HAAAAMEEEE- Then I place my hand in front of me and HAAA. At the last stage, you need to imagine you are shooting a huge ki blast."

"Is it really necessary to say kame- hame- ha?"

"Well, no. But it helps. First of, It helps concentrate, second because you say kame hame ha, you help regulate your breathing for a good kamehameha. It is a really high level skill so I wouldn't recommend it antime soon.. The man who trained my dad after his foster grandpa died, invented it after perfected it in 50 years. My dad was able to do it on his first try, and his freinds didn;t take 50 years too. I doubt it will take you guys 50 years to do it."

"Wow that sounds cool. Well, I will be going now. See ya later."

About 3 weeks later…

Gohan said "Y'all have come a long way. I want to see how powerful each of you are, so, everybody, against me. I will be able to use around 60% of my power at the very least on all of you. Remember, I dealt with laxus too. Come on!"

The fight lasted for about 15 minutes. Gohan ended up being the winner. "You guys are lasting much longer than I expected."

Natsu said "We aren't done yet!"

Wendy said "Guys, do you all trust me?"

Happy said " What kind of question is that, of course we do."

Natsu said "With our life"

Erza, Lily and Gajeel agreed.

"Then all of you give me all of your energy. Half right now, and half after I attack."

At first they hesitated then they gave it to wendy.

Wendy said with a smirk "Hey Gohan, try taking this head on. I want to see how much it damages you"

"Okay sure, if you insist."

Wendy blushed a little. She thought "I am going to impress him big time using this. I will show you I am stronger than you think I am."

"KAAA…!"

"Wait what?"

"MEEE…!"

"Are you serious!?"

"HAAA…!"

"Yeah you are! I can feel you doing it right!"

"MEEE..!"

"Call me impressed. Well then, BRING IT ON!"

"HAAAAAAA"

Gohan blocked it, but it pushed him back 5 meters away. "Sweet! She mastered the kamehameha wave."

He looked up and saw wendy vanish. She wasn't there anymore. He looked around. He couldn't find her.

Wendy grabbed Gohan's feet and pulled it under the ground and came right back up. She said "Take this." She shot a huge KI blast. Everybody surrounded Gohan and he powered up and made all of them get pushed back.

He punched every male in the stomach and did a chop on the females. They all were up 5 minutes later. Gohan commended them on their effort and improvement, especially Wendy. "Ya know, I think Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy are on the same level now! And Happy is on Lily's and Lily is almost on their level.

They all left. They all departed to go to the Military spot. They found Eren and the others. They found out they all had to say their names and where they're from. Eren, Mikasa and Armin knew about their background and said "Say your name and Shiganshina district. They wore their uniform and stood at a modified parade rest.

The Drill instructor said "I am your Drill instructor, Shadis, and I if I do my job right, you all will hate me and have nightmares about me!" He went over at many people and asked to introduce themselves.

He finally reached Natsu. "Who are you!?"

"Natsu Dragneel from Shiganshina district."

"Oh, so you have seen titans? And you still want to join the military? Is it because you want to be a MP and a servant to the king, huh!?"

"No sir, I will join the scouts."

"Why?" He said almost compassionately.

"One…" Natsu said in his low tone. "One word. Vengence. They took my friend and partner and someone who was like a brother to me. I have vowed to take down any Titans that crosses my path."

"And are you planning on becoming titan chow like your friends!?"

"SIR. YOU BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET IT SO MUCH, THAT YOU WISHED YOUR MOTHER KEPT HER LEG CLOSED (Got this quote from Furious 7)!" as he said that flames shot up and his feets and started burning the ground.

"Okay then got damn! You are a feisty one ain't ya! I like it!"

He skipped the rest of Gohan's friends except Wendy.

"Who are you little girl?"

"I am Wendy Marvell. from shiganshina district."

"This is no place for a girl like you! ARE YOU PREPARED FOR WHATEVER HAPPENS NEXT IN YOUR LIFE!"

"Yes sir!"

"LOUDER!"

"Sir, she is stronger than you so if I were you, I would shut up."

People around him started giggling. "MAY I KNOW WHO YOU ARE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Son Gohan from shiganshina district and with all due respect, not really, your worst nightmare and source of retirement if you use that tone with me!" said intimidatingly.

"So you also are a feisty one, huh, I dare you to use that tone when I'm done with you. GOHAN, NATSU! RUN 5 MILES, NOW!"

Gohan said "ONLY 5, WHY NOT 80?" Everybody was wondering why he wants to do that much.

"What 80?"

Natsu said "He said 5 because he thinks by the time we are done with 80, all his hair will fall off. I got news for you pal, you don't have any hair?"

"Why you!... OK SURE. DO 80 AND NO BREAKS! THE REST OF US WILL WATCH YOU DYING FOR 45 MINUTES!"

Gohan said to Natsu "Ready to do this in 20 minutes? or is that still too little time?"

Natsu said "Just enough."

"3...2…1… GO!"

Everybody exept the ones from Fairytail were shocked.

Shadis said "Impossible. 1 miles in 15 seconds? Thats 1 minute per 4 mile! They are not human!"

Gajeel said "Not human? Hey if the pink haired one gives it his all… He would be going light speed."

Erza said "Agreed and if the black haired one gives it his all, he would be going at least 1 second per 1500 mile"

20 minutes later Gohan said "We are done. Why do you look so surprised?"

"Gee, I wonder why." Shadis said sarcastically.

2 years later.

Shadis said "These are the top 18 Cadets qualified to go to the MP and the most intelligent of them all .

Son Gohan

Erza Scarlet

Natsu Dragneel

Gajeel Redfox

Wendy Marvel

Panther Lily

Happy Dragneel

Mikasa Ackerman

Reiner Braun

Bertolt Hoover

Annie Leonhart

Eren Yeager

Jean Kristin

Marco Bolt

Connie Springer

Sasha Blouse

Krista Lenz

Ymir

And the most intelligent of them all, Armin Arlert.

Tomorrow, you shall all be given the choice of what military branch to join. Survey corps, MP, or the Garrison."

What will happen in the next chapter when titans attack? Can Gohan prevent deaths? Find out in the next chapter.

 **My longest chapter so far. I will add romance because someone told me to. There will be Gohan x Wendy. If I were you, I wouldn't miss out the next chapter When the Titans attack. I'm trying to upload 1 ch per day. At least for the Thanksgiving holidays. Those who read this, happy thx giving!**


	8. Chapter 8 : The Titans' Big Attack

Gohan and the gang met up at dinner later that day. Gohan, the fairy tail's member and Eren were so excited to join the scouts and kill titans. Natsu had remembered Gray's death, then Lucy, then Carla's. Natsu said "So tomorrow is the day, the day when I join the survey corps and titans start to hate that day."

Eren and the other's said "We are with you in that one."

Gohan told Natsu "Natsu, I told you to keep your temper in check and it seems you finally have. Once everybody joins fairy tail, I will teach them another level which is beyond a human."Gohan thought to himself "He is almost as strong as dad when he fought Vegeta for the first time. Amazing. I geuss Gray really is dead… I thought he would seek us out but no… I had too much hope…"

Gajeel said "So Eren, Who else is joining the survey corps out of the 18?"

Eren said "Probably the top 10, me and Armin. I heard it's usually the top 10 who have the opportunity to join the MP, but because of you guys, they moved it up into 18 for the first time in history."

Jean came to Eren and said "Are you messing with my brains right now? You said the top ten, you and Armin, rather join the Scouts, then the MP? Talk about stubbornness."( BTW, Jean's attitude is different compared to AOT, because of Gohan.)

Thomas yelled at him catching everyone's attention"You know you can't beat the Titans Eren!,"

Eren said "You may be right. But the previous battles have guided us. I won't give up people's death just so I can live in peace and wealth. I WILL BREAK THROUGH THE WALLS AND KILL THE TITANS!" and he left. Mikasa and Armin chased him.

Gohan said "You got to understand him. If you don't, then leave him be. You guys can lick the king's boots and get money for all I care but I won't let the titan's take mankinds freedom and slaughter us. Not… Not to mention… "

Natsu intervened "What he's trying to say is, we lost our friends 2 years ago and we shall avenge them and gain Humans freedom."

The next morning…

Wendy came to Gohan and said "Do you want to hang out with me? You know we might get separate units and won't see each other much right?" By this time Wendy realized she has started to like him. Gohan also liked her that way but didn't want her to know. He just wanted to stay in the friend zone.

"Sure, I hope we do stay in the same unit. Me and you," he realized that could have been a hint and suddenly said "and Natsu, and the others." Wendy didn't catch that.

They went to a restaurant. The waitress came over and said "Oh, it's you Gohan, What would you like? The same old?"

"Sure". Wendy looked through the menu and said "Lemonade and a veggie sandwich."

Gohan said "By the way Wendy, I will pay for both of us."

The waitress said "You know we can't keep supplying you with food like this right? If they catch us then… "

"Don't worry, I will rarely come here starting tomorrow. I will be joining the survey corps."

"That's great! Which place did you come"

"1st and Wendy here 5th."

"Impressive. I always knew you would come 1st." she whispered to Gohan "By the way, is this your girl friend. " Gohan's face was red. "It's not like that. Well kind of. I mean I kinda like her but she's not my girl friend."

She was about to say something and the ground shook. Gohan said "SUSAN, EVACUATE EVERYONE NOW! IT'S THE TITANS, I THINK THEY ARE ATTACKING AGAIN!" They all evacuated. Gohan told Wendy to grab her gear and go to the HQ and Gohan flew there as fast as he can only to see the Colossal titan with Eren.

Eren said "Mount the cannons squad 4. Bring out the colossal titan now, this is our chaaance."

Gohan just stood there paralysed, "So this is the colossal titan. So huge. Gohan you've dealt with worse things now move."

Gohan started to move but when he was within range it disappeared. Gohan and Eren yelled at the same time "It has intelligence!"

They all regrouped and headed back to HQ. After Gohan reached the HQ, he just went unconcious. He was brought to the infirmary.

The top 8 excluding Gohan were assigned to the Vanguard, while the rest of the trainee were at the back Gohan woke up and got to where everybody was. All he heard was "The Vangurad has been wiped out and you're our last defense."

Gohan yelled "WHAT!? THE VANGUARD DESTROYED!? HOW LONG WAS I OUT!? IM LEAVING NOW!"

"WAIT! Weren't you supposed to be in the vanguard?"

"I was supposed to until I passed out. My friends, how are they?"

"All they told me was only some of the vanguard survived. Gohan, you join Eren's group."

They left at once. On the way they saw titans inside and vanguard slaughtered. Gohan sensed his friends and felt glad they were alive.

Eren said "Let's see who can kill the most titans? A competition"

Thomas said "You won't get a head start this time like you did with the colossal" and he charged. A titan lunged at them. All of them dodged it. Eren said "Where is Thomas!?"

They looked at the titan's face only to see Thomas getting eaten. Gohan got paralysed. Eren was the first to rush. the others followed. Gohan's eyes turned green and his hair got yellow and stood up. He had a yellow aura around him.

He saw all those who rushed at the titan which killed thomas were getting eaten. Gohan's hair, was spiked and the aura covering him was on electricity. The aura also turned to gold.. He turned Super saiyan 2 when he saw Eren's leg get bitten off. He rushed at the titans. The only one Gohan was able to save was Mina Carolina.

Gohan saw Eren pull Armin out of the titan's mouth and get eaten. It caused Gohan an unimaginable amount of sorrow which caused every cell in his body to power up and the power he now possessed was a super saiyan 3.

Meanwhile where the vanguards were...

Gohan continued to power up and the world started shaking. Natsu and the others were able to tell that was Gohan. And rushed to him after getting mikasa.

Natsu said "Erza you feel that. His power has never been this high before. Gajeel, you fought with him multiple times, did he ever have this type of power?"

"Not that I know of, before this happened he was in his super saiyan 2. Wendy, you hung around him most, did he tell you about this."

"No. It's a first. He said he can go till super sayin 2. This is a level beyond that i geuss. I hope everything is alright."

The ground shook more fiercely. They saw a gold light shot up in the sky, from where Gohan was. Natsu said "This...THIS SMELL!...WHY DID IT SMELL… WHY…"

Back to Gohan…

After Gohan turned super saiyan, he blacked out. When he came back to his conciousness, he saw mina next to an unconscious Armin and him. She said "Thank goodness you are still alive. I thought you needed medical treatment."

Gohan said "UUUHH! I'm starving… When is… lunch..." Gohan said as he looked around. "God! I thought this was all a dream. Eren… Eren is… He is dead... GODDAMMIT WHY AM I ALWAYS TOO WEAK. FIRST DAD, THEN LUCY, THEN GRAY AND CARLA TOO… NOW EREN AND THE OTHERS TOO!" He almost transformed into a super saiyan.

He looked at Mina. "What happened?"

"You. You suddenly had Gold hair which reached all the way to your anckles, and you were engulfeed with something I had never seen before... You used to look so different. You also had no eyebrows. You caused the ground to shake. You incinerated all titans around here with a punch. Then you fell and woke up 5 minutes later."

"I… I will explain everything later… Don't.. just don't tell anybody about this."

"Sir yes sir!"

Gohan thought to himself "Dad… I think I really did it. I think I went passed an ascended super saiyan"

A lot of other teams met up with Gohan's. Gohan could sense his friends in the Vanguard coming towards him.

Mikasa upon arriving looked at Gohan and thought "Good, He's safe. What about Eren, where is he." She saw Armin and asked where squad 34 are. Armin announced they're all dead except Mina Carolina, Gohan and himself..

Wendy said "Good to see you in one piece. Was that light coming from you? Did you go super saiyan 3" Gohan simply nodded.

Mikasa Lead the attack on the HQ. Gohan said "Wait guys. The top 7 shall give away our supplies."

Natsu said "I HAVE BEEN DYING TO HEAR THAT! LET'S DO IT !"

Jean said "Are you insane!"

Gohan said "Well… Yeah!"

Gohan told Mikasa "Don't worry Mikasa… Eren… I can still sense him… He is still alive."

Mikasa's face lit up and started crying. she said thank you.

"Eren is in that direction just incase your wondering."

Gohan said "Jean, Marco and Mikasa shall go to Eren. Reiner, and Annie, you guys are in charge of protecting them."

Gohan and team fairy tail left with to go to the HQ. They wiped out every titan they came across. He found people hiding there saying titans were in the gas chamber. Natsu, and Gajeel went down and took care of the titans.

They came back and said the HQ was clear. Nobody believed them but they had no other choice.

They were surprised to see how things ended up. Nobody died on the way. People were resupplied with gas and evacuated.

Gohan however left to go and search for Mikasa who took his gas. As soon as he arrived he saw A titan fighting titans. He sensed eren instead of the titan. The titan killed the one who killed thomas and fell. Eren Emerged from the carcass.

Mikasa went down to get him. Everybody evacuated. Everybody was at a camp. Gohan sensed Eren, Mikasa and Armin were in trouble. He teleported to where they were only to see many people pointing their swords at them. Armin pleaded for them to stop. It seemed it wouldn't work. Gohan jumped in and paused everyone temporarily.

"Get out the way Cadet."

"No sir. I will kill you if you try hurting my friends."

A woman beside him whispered to him "Sir, I beg you. Do not kill that boy. He is much stronger than you can imagine. I heard he killed 500 titans without trying."

Gohan said "Hey lady. Who told you I did that? Nobody other than my friends know that."

"There was this one cool guy who came to me and told this and told me to not let anything happen to you and your friends." The woman said with a blush.

Gohan thought "Maybe it was Jacob?"

The guy under command was about to say fire when two people grabbed his hand. One was Gohan and other was Pisces commander of garrison unit.

Gohan sensed a power level surge up to protect them if anything happens. It vanished as soon as Pisces came.

Armin Explained his plan. Gohan said he shall be the only bait for the titans while the top 8 and Armin help Eren.

Gohan got in the middle and flew up so high that nobody could reach him. He kept releasing power to get the titan's attention. It worked well. only a few titans went towards Eren.

Meanwhile where Natsu was…

Gohan is doing a really good job. so far out of the 600 or so, only 20 ignored Gohan so far.

Natsu suddenly saw about 50 titans emerge from the city and go towards him, and 50 come from the gate.

They had the upper hand. The Armored titan didn't show up yet either. Wendy and Armin were trying to talk some sense into Eren who went berserk in titan form. Gajeel and erza slaughtered all titans near gohan.

Natsu's head started hurting because was using too much ki and magic. Natsu took down 200 titans in total. Natsu started feeling dizzy and felt it was a hopeless situation because 100 more came and mikasa was also worn out and trying to defend Eren.

Natsu felt like he could sense someone coming near by. It felt familiar. He couldn't concentrate on that right now and kept fighting with all he had. Natsu said "Mikasa! I'm almost out of juice. Get Eren back in action." Pisces sent 3 of his best men to assist.

Wendy and Armin couldn't bring Eren back in action. Armin said "Why did you ever want to go beyond the walls?" That caused eren to come back into the fight.

Natsu hadn't noticed 5 titans were right behind him. Natsu said telepathically to his friends "Sorry Happy. You Partner is going to leave you. Erza, I guess we can't have that rematch. Gajeel, sorry I can't help you find metalicana, Wendy, your other brother is leaving you. Lily, take care of gajeel "

Natsu saw his whole life flash before his life.

Suddenly he sensed somebody he was sure he knew, but he couldn't believe it. He looked the man at his face and had tears swelling up inside his eyes.

The hooded man said "How's it going it Flame Brain. I see that titans giving you trouble. Good thing you've kept up with your training cuz I wouldn't have a Rival anymore."

The man took his Hood off and said "Hey, leave my friend alone" and the titans froze in an instance. They were frozen in ice."

Natsu said "I-I… I can't believe it… You're still alive after these long two years… "

"Good to see you too pal."

Natsu forgot he had telepathy on and everybody heard it and stopped fighting. They were just too glad.

Eren also sealed up the gate. The mission was a success with no casualties.

 **You welcome people for bringing this guy back. Don't get mad I left it at a cliffhanger because it isn't. I gave you enough description to tell you who this is and hints in the last one or so chapters. Tell me in the description if you want Lucy back or nah. I have a way I can bring back Lucy. Plus guys, tell me if you want Mina x Gohan or Wendy x Gohan. I will continue this till the end because I got 543 views :)**


	9. Chapter 9 : Saiyan's Might

**This whole chapter never happened in the AOT series.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the original anime.**

After the whole fight against the titans, everybody went to where Gohan was. Natsu came in with a guy in hood.

Gohan said "No way, you were still alive. Gray, how did you escape?"

Gray said "You see, when I was in the titan's mouth, the titan suddenly just died. The titan started to cool down from the inside. I used Ice make to freeze my bones to each other which were misplaced or broken. One could say I healed myself. I got myself out of the body once the temperature cooled enough for me to use Ice magic. I got up on top of the wall and camped there. I recovered in a week or so. I soon started training my frenzy and it was incredible! My power, even when I couldn't control it, was like on old man Gildarts level! Now I bet I am at least around Gramps' power!"

Natsu said "Good to know you have been training the last 2 years because if you weren't, I only Gajeel would be my rival. Speaking of Gajeel has anyone seen him?"

Wendy said "I was wondering the same thing."

Erza said "He was right here with us, I don't know where he went."

Gohan said "I don't sense him at all!"

Gray said "I saw Gajeel holding up pretty good. I don't think he is dead."

"Hey Gohan. It's me Goku. I'm talking to you telepathically."

"Dad! It's so good to hear your voice! I thought you couldn't contact me anymore."

"Well you see, I am talking through the grand kai. Only he and the supreme kai can communicate with people from another dimension. One question. How long has it been there where you are?"

"Well, two years in this world and quite some time in fairy tail."

"I see. It's just like what the grand kai said. Time sows differently where you are."

"Really, how? and why?"

"You see Gohan, You going through different dimensions changed time. It's just how it works."

"How long has it passed in my world?"

"2 days and it's noon Right now."

"What happened there on earth."

"I decided I should return back to Earth. Your mom has nobody with her so I had to take responsibility. Gohan, I'm sorry. It is because of me forcing you to fight this happened."

"I don't mind. I am able to help out people in different worlds now. Sure it's painful but it helps saved lives."

"I got to go Gohan. Grand Kai can't help me communicate with you anymore. You have a new brother now. His name will be goten, he's not born yet."

"Wow cool. Um dad, is it possible for, you know ask grand kai where my friend went. Name's Gajeel"

"One second." A few seconds later "It turns out he returned back to fairytale world some how. I got to go I don't have time and I don't know when I will be able to communicate with you. Bye."

"REALLY! THAT'S GREAT! I KNEW THERE WAS A WAY!" Gohan yelled catching everyone's attention.

"I just talked to my dad and he told me Gajeel left back home. There is a way to escape!"

Natsu said "That's great. However, I will stay here for Lucy's sake."

Gray said "Actually, Lucy is probably alive."

Everybody was in silence.

Natsu yelled "That's great! But wait what!? Where is she? Why do you say she's alive?"

Gray explained "Well, Lucy right before she went down, the clock spirit came and took her away to the celestial world. I saw a flash right when I had exit the titan. She said Nice timing and left to the celestial world."

Natsu said that's great.

Gohan said go back to the base, I gotta go to pisces to form a new branch. Will you guys join it?"

They all agreed to join. Gohan left to see pisces."

Gohan saw pisces and asked "Hey do you know how to create a new branch?"

Pisces said "You need to talk to the guy who controls all of the branches for that and state your branch's importance."

Gohan found the guy. He said his name is Zachery. Zachery Left to the place where Gohan's friends were gathered

"You need to fill out this form and if you want, you can use it when Advertising to the Cadets.

Later that night…

"Guys. I have decided to join the Survey corps. I can't just stand still. It almost killed marco. If Gohan wasn't there, Marco would have died." said Jean to everyone.

The next day…

Gohan called up his fairy tail friends. People around were whispering who Gray was. Gohan said "All of you guys, I bet you know who most of us are. We are the top 7 and this guy here, is Gray. We thought he died but turns out, he was still alive. He is as strong as Natsu here, infact they are rivals." Everybody seemed at ease now.

"Anyways… This is the first time we are introducing this branch, The Saiyan's might or you can call it Fairy tail 2. I am the founder of this branch. I will be the branch commander, Natsu, Erza, and Gray will be Squad leaders. Happy will be Natsu's squad's 2nd in command. Wendy will be 2nd in command for Gray's quad and Lily will be 2nd in command in Erza's.

My aim is to make them stronger and help reduce the death tolls, and to destroy every titan. It will help the outside more than inside the wall. It will only intervene business inside the wall in times of need. Most of the times, it will assist the survey corps with killing titans. It will help mankind for the greater good.

As you know I am a titan slayer genius and everything. I killed 500 titans 2 years ago without trying. Me and my friends aren't from this world. Sorry to say this, but me and my friends will leave this world to return back to our. I want to pass on my teachings in order to survive.

People may not like this brach. If they don't, they can leave and join some other branch. People who want to switch can join too. I need only 15 to 30 people. too many can break this new system apart. If there are fewer than I would like, I will have to work with it until next year by telling them all the good results. If more than 30 people joins, Only the strongest 30 shall go on missions.

The ones left behind can be subs or if they can train. They can also take time off and go to their families. I would recommend it because it is 99% less riskier than the survey corps and works effectively like the MP. Now those who would prefer this, stay and the rest can leave."

After Gohan's speech half of the people left. Gohan said "If you are not willing to give your life away at a moments notice, leave." More people left. Gohan kept telling stuff to make people not join. Soon there were about 100 people left. Those of you here grab these swords."

Wendy went and passed it out with Erza. Gohan told his friends not to freak out and the swords are fake. Gohan said "Now strike it straight through your stomach. Those who don't leave after you state a reason. The ones who live can join."

50 of the 100 left. 90% of those who left said something that showed they were afraid of giving their life away. 10% said they will only die for the sake of humanity killing titans and were able to join the military branch.

Gohan yelled "All strike their stomach at 0. 3...2...1… 0!"

The sword just passed through them. 5 of the 50 got scared and didn't do it.

Gohan announced "Congrats to the ones who did what I said. Y'all are now part of the Saiyan's Might or Fairy tail 2."

50 people excluding Gohan and his Fairy tail friends joined.

Everybody from the top 18 and armin joined it, even Eren

The next day…

Gohan announced "18 of you go to where Erza is. 16 of you go to where Natsu is. Gray and Wendy shall go to the rest. Remember. These are your squad and squad leaders. They will train you people the way I trained them. The training will be intense but it will pay off. Remember. You 50 are stronger than any humans in this world. Natsu and Gray's group will have 1 sub while Erza will have 3. She has more than the other two because she can instill more discipline."

Natsu said "Hey that not true. I have discipline"

Gray said "Gohan is right. Flame Brain here has no discipline. Just don't go throwing me at the same level."

Natsu said "What was that Stripper?"

Gray said "You know exactly what I said pinky"

Natsu said "At least I'm not a pervert like you."

Everybody's sweat dropped anime style.

Erza went to them, grabbed them by their head said "Stop it this instant!" as she Banged their heads together.

Gray said "We were just playing. We are best friends. Right Natsu"

"Aye!" He said as he grabbing each other like they did when they were at the train station to go stop lullaby.

A Bright Light came out of nowhere and 2 people were right there who emerged out of thin air. "How's it going guys! Long time no see huh. Good to see everybody is here. I was in the Celestial world and time is different so it's only around 8 months."

Happy said "IT'S REALLY YOU. LUCY!" and he and Natsu lunged at her the way they did to Lisanna when they saw her alive. Lucy vanished and came behind them saying Long time no see. I see you have kept up with training just like I have!"

Gohan said "Hey Lucy long time no see. Where did you learn to dodge like that?"

Lucy noticed Wendy and him close together and realized she liked Gohan. "What? Oh-yeah. He thought me how to do that."

The man smirked at Gohan and said. "Long time no see Gohan. Good to see you alive and well. Remember me."

Gohan thought to himself "He looks so familiar"

The man had blue eyes and straight, light purple hair. His hair turned gold and stood up. He smiled and said "Remember me now?"

Gohan gasped and said "It really is you! Trunks! Good to see you alive and well!"

Everybody looked at trunks and Gohan. Gohan said "I got a lot to tell you."


	10. Chapter 10 : The last of the Titans

**I would recommend not to read this if you don't want spoilers for attack on titan.**

Trunks said "Sorry to say this but no. I will be the one doing the telling. First off, fight me. I want to see how well you've been keeping up with your fighting."

Gohan said "Uh, sure why not. My powers are far beyond when I fought Cell. I'm pretty sure I need super saiyan at most. Prepare yourself. One question though. How long has it been since the fight with Cell?"

"7 years."

Trunks said with a smirk "No. Prepare yourself. I am nothing like how I was back when I had fought Cell."

Gohan taunted him "You better be. After all, we don't want a hole in Vegeta's trunks."

"Why you!... Oh, I see… you're trying to make me mad…"

"You caught on so soon… No matter, give me all you got. Meanwhile, The rest of you guys train while I spar with Trunks." He looked at Trunks, "LET'S GO."

Gohan disappeared and came up at Trunks face. Trunks simply disappeared and reappeared right behind him. Gohan, in his normal form, barely dodged it. "Nice! Seems like you really did grow strong."

"I have been training for 7 straight years because of him. Here take this. HA!" Gohan dodged it but trunks came behind Gohan and shot him with another Ki blast.

Gohan said "Ok I'll go serious." He and Trunks clashed . Gohan transformed into a super saiyan and punched Trunks in the Gut.

Trunks spat some blood and turned super saiyan too. He then placed his hand on Gohan's face and turned super saiyan 2 and shot a ki wave.

Gohan turned super saiyan 2. He thought to himself "Damn. He became so strong. He is stronger than dad and vegeta right now. I wonder if I can take him down with **them**. No… I don't have a 100% control over it. Oh I know, time to use magic."

"Hey Trunks! You want to see magic!? Here! Lightning flame dragon's… ROOOAAARRR!"

Trunks went airborne and wondered how Gohan did that. "ICE MAKE ICE SWORD." Gohan caused truns to draw his sword out.

When Gohan and Trunks sword collided, Gohan mumbled "Gotcha..." He froze Trunks Sword by turning his sword into Goku heavy Ice, and placed his arms on trunks and shot a one hand Masenko.

Trunks fell back. Gohan walked calmly towards him. "I wonder? What happens when you fuse Ice with Energy? I wonder what happens if I fuse that with Lightning Flame? I wonder what the damage would be? I wonder..." said Gohan as he walked towards him performing what he said.

Trunks said "What? Ice and flame doesn't die out? It must be the energy inside the Ice." Gohan placed his hands in front of himself and shot it straight to trunks. He shot it and trunks tried dodging it. What he didn't know was Gohan's attack was guided.

Trunks managed to blow it up with a move passed down from his father, Galick Gun. Gohan came from behind and performed his own move "Divine Magic : Judgement of the Saiyan."

Trunks was wounded but not out of the fight. Trunks said "Hey Gohan… I think I found a level beyond super saiyan 2."

Gohan said "Go ahead. I can tell if you ascended the ascended super saiyan"

Trunks had his hair grow all the way to his shoulder, he had huge buff muscle and didn't lose his speed too. Gohan concluded this is a level beyond super saiyan 2 but not a super saiyan 3.

"Hey Trunks. You went super saiyan 2.5 but not a 3."

"How would you know?"

"I would know because of this." Gohan transformed into a super saiyan 3. Trunks was amazed. He said "Come at me Bro!"

"Gohan moved so fast, it looked like he used instant transmission. Trunks turned and Gohan flicked at his forehead. Trunks went flying all the way across and skidded to a stop. He got up and Gohan punched him in his stomach making Trunks turn back to normal.

"Incredible, Gohan." and then he went unconscious. When Trunks came back to his conscious Gohan asked him to explain why he wanted to fight.

"You see I wanted to test your limits so I can compare it with **them**. The supreme kai contacted me before and told me there is a monster called buu. An evil guy called Babidi came to revive him back when I was 7, but he couldn't find any strong power level on Earth. He went to other planets and absorbed energy. Supreme kai told me of that and turns out, the monster is revived. He might look like a kid but trust me, he destroyed thousands of galaxy. Supreme kai told me he is stronger than himself in your timeline Gohan. Earth is next. I had to train vigorously everyday after finding out about Buu. Mom helped me get here to get you to come to our world to end him. He is also just one of our problems too."

Gohan said "Some story. Sorry to tell you this but we can't return. This place is a place where I have been trapped for 2 years. In my world however, It's been 2 days."

"Trunks, I request you to join my branch and will you accept?"

"Sure"

"Great. You will be my Second in command."

Gohan explained everything that happened to him since he has been here. Wendy came over and said "Hi, I'm Wendy."

"Are you by any chance Gohan's Girl?" Trunks whispered.

"No sir!" Wendy said as she turned red as a tomato.

"That's too bad. I thought the two looked cute together."

Wendy was blushing even more by now. Trunks stopped. The next few days they trained.

1 week later…

"What? Commander Erwin wants to talk to me? Well then, ok sure why not."

Gohan went there with trunks and Erwin with Levi. Only Levi and Gohan were to talk.

"Gohan. There is something called the female titan. It's just like Eren, she can transform. I knew that for quite a while now. Now I found out there is another beast which is here as well. He… He has inhuman like appearance and power. If he wants, he could destroy the world easily. I say he's on the same level you are Gohan."

"Commander Erwin, would you mind telling us how the beast looked like?"

"He looks like a kid. Completely pink, wears no top and a belt with a M on it. It has holes on his head and his eyes instead of white is black and his pupils is reddish pink."

Gohan sensed Trunks power rage all of a sudden. "Hey Erwin, I think I should deal with Buu. the ones under my command shall help too. The rest, however, will aid you in killing the Female titan."

Gohan and Trunks started training with each other. There was a rip in dimensions. Gohan, Trunks and the Squad leaders and their 2nd in command were sucked into it. Trunks and Gohan found out it was a place where time slows dramatically.

Everybody trained with each other. Natsu and the others were introduced to a level beyond human, the super human.

Erza said "What! a Super human?"

Gohan said "Yeah. It is just theory though. Try channeling your power into your hair using anger. Try to change your aura into a much stronger one. Males should try filling your muscles with energy while girls focus on their hair standing up."

By the time they were done with their training, Gohan Grew back his tail and Trunks finally did too even though they had no idea how it happened. Trunks can transform into a super saiyan 3 thanks to Gohan. They headed back. to their own world. Where they were, 3 years had passed while only a few months had passed in the AOT world.

Gohan said "What Mikasa? Annie turned out to be the Female titan? You are the Sub-Commander?"

Mikasa explained everything that happened. Lucy and trunks were introduced around.

They were all deployed to take down the Colossal, Armour and and buu, and help Eren seal up the wall. By this time, Natsu and the others surpassed and the others went to help seal up the wall.

The titans didn't appear even after Eren sealed it up.

Armin found out the titans were inside the wall. The Armour, Colossal, the Beast titan and buu. Gohan commanded, "Natsu and his squad shall go against the Colossal, Erza's against beast and Gray's against Armoured. Eren shall head towards the titan swarm with everyone else! Me and trunks shall fight the pink creature."

Trunks said "Long time no see buu. Me and Gohan will fight you but we will chose the battle sight."

Buu agreed surprisingly and left.

"It's a good thing I learned Fusion and ssj3 with you Gohan. We can take him down no problem."

"Good thing Buu train. Now Buu kill you easy. HAHAHAHAHA!" said Buu

Both Gohan and Trunks turned ssj 3 and came at buu. Gohan punched Buu in the Face and Trunks kicked buu in the face. Both fought each other for a while. Buu turned from Pink to Orange and then Pink.

"Buu turned from Buu 1 to Buu 3. Now Buu KILL KILL KILL!"

Gohan and Trunks agreed to take care of this quick and fused. Ssj 3 Gohanks spent all their energy in one attack. MASENKO FLASH (Masenko + Final Flash) .

Buu was Eradicated. The Beast titan said " Here. All the titans from all around the world gathered in one place shall come to kill you!"

Just then, They saw a few familiar faces coming to assist them. It was Laxus, Makarov, Gildarts, Gajeel, thunder legion/ Thunder god tribe, Shadow gear and many other fairy tail members come to help the fight. Gajeel said to Gohan "Hey Gohan, I found a place where I can train while stopping time. I have grown unimaginably strong, I also trained Gildarts Makarov, and Laxus. In the end, all surpassed me."

If it wasn't for the military branch the Saiyan's might, and fairy tail's assistance, the battle would be lost.

Gajeel told them if he combined his Iron magic with Energy, he can teleport to different places.

Eren's group and Gohan's said their goodbyes and stuff. Gajeel said to Happy "Hey happy. Carla is still alive. It seemed she died but turns out, she teleported to lamia scale and sherlia healed her."

They all headed back. Eren and Mikasa said if they needed help, they will try to help him.

Trunks decided to head to fairy tail with Gohan.

As they opened the doors of fairytail's gate, Gohan and trunks sensed something which died out pretty quickly.


	11. Chapter 11 : Old Foes & the new Saiyan

**Sorry This chapter is short and I haven't been updating this soon. I am not recieving any reviews. the only ones who are leaving reviews are the same 3-5 people. I am also getting decreased viewers. I wanted to see how things would play out if I updated slowly. And School and sportws got in the wa too. Anyways, enjoy and leave a review.**

As they opened the gate up, they felt a vast strange power which was similar to cell and buu, but at the same time, not like it. After they got all settled in, Trunks looked at Gohan "Hey Gohan. Do you think Buu might have lived and came here? I am pretty sure I sensed him."

"What are you talking about? It felt like Cell. I know that intense and evil feeling quite well."

Trunks was about to say "Me too. I know Buu" until he got cut off from Natsu

"Hey guys! How 'bout we party all day long to celebrate our return!?"

Gajeel sad "Gladly, but first, we gotta fight. I found this dimension where I can train and almost no time is gone by."

Gohan said "Gee, he has been saying that over and over again."

Gajeel said "Gohan, there were 2 people who could turn blonde just like you could. They were powerful." Natsu landed a punch on gajeel's face and that instigated a fight.

Gajeel and Natsu fought until they both were exhausted. Gray yelled "HURRY UP! ERZA IS COMING!" Upon hearing this both stopped and started chatting like best friends.

It was in the middle of the night when Trunks knocked on Gohan's door asking him if they can talk in private. Gohan agreed and they went high in the air.

"Gohan, I know what I sensed. I know it was Buu. I know it."

"Oh no, not again. I told you already I know its-" Gohan was cut off as he sensed it again. Trunks said while getting a little afraid "Was that just know Broly and Buu!?"

"It… It sensed like Freiza and king cold combined and Cell. I did sense Broly and buu too this time... "

"Whos cooler?"

Gohan drew a picture which looked exactly like cooler. "Neat huh. I have been taking drawing classes with that mage."

Trunks said "Freeze!"

"Nope, its cooler."

"Cooler than Freeze? Is he Ice Cold or are you showing favouritism? I'm lost?"

"Its not freeze its freiza. Cooler is his brother's name. Cold is their dad."

"Am I the only one who wonders why they sound like cold things?"

They discussed some business and then left. The next day Laxus, the thunder legion, and a former council member were brought in. They looked like they were in a poisoned state. "Gohan said who could do such a thing. I don't know who they are, but I will find them and I will kill them."

Makarov said "Freed said it was tartarus." Later on, they all split up and left to go to the former council member houses. Gohan and trunks were however tasked with something different. Trunks was assigned to protect fairytail and Gohan to go and search in an area which has tartarus' traces.

Gohan was searching as hard as he could and he found something. It was a phone run by magic. He looked at the video it recorded and saw a ki blast hit ground and kill hundreds. As he tried zooming in to see who did it, Someone shot at his back with a Ki blast.

Gohan felt that. "Who in the-" Gohan was caught off guard as he looked at his opponent's face, or rather, opponents. There were 4 beings. they were Buu, Cell, Broly and a creature which looked like was Cooler, frieza and king cold fused together.

Gohan turned super saiyan 2 right off the bat and attacked the unknown creature with a ki blast. Buu deflected the attack and cell asked "Why did you do that buu. FCK-631 could have dealt with that on his own since he is the three strongest Ice demons fused. You OK FCK-631?".

"I'm okay. Can you call me Negative from now on?"

Broly said "Sure. We will as long as you know who your superior is."

Cell said "Quit fighting. 2 squad leaders shouldn't fight or else the whole organization shall crumble. Isn't that right 1st squad captain?"

Buu just noded yes. Gohan could tell Cell was a little higher than the 2 but he surprisingly respected buu."

Gohan turned Super saiyan 3. He clashed with the his foes. Cell said "I hope you know that all of us have more transformation. Broly can turn ssj 2.5, Negative can turn ultra ice demon, I can turn Unholy Perfect and Buu here can go demon frenzy mode."

Gohan tried fighting and held up well even after negative transformed. Trunks came in the nick of time. With him were 2 unexpected friend. "Well well. If it isn't Frieza, and broly. oh look cell too. A shame you can't live that long for I, the prince of all saiyans shall destroy you."

The other one said "What are you doing? Have you not noticed that one? He seems much stronger than him. I would recommend going all out from the beginning."

Gohan said "Are you serious? Piccolo and Vegeta? How did you get here."

Vegeta said with a prideful smile "How do you think? My brilliant wife of course."

Piccolo said "Bulma made a machine to teleport 3 people through dimensions and these 3 chose to come along."

"Who is the third?"

Vegeta said "Who do you think? Your father of coarse. My, kids these days ask the most ridiculous questions."

"Oh that's great." Gohan said with a little surprise and happiness.

Vegeta thought "What's up with Gohan? His aura has changed to a little more violent. It feels a little dangerous? What happened here which could have changed him this much?"

Goku appeared and said "WATCH OUT! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE TALKING!"

They all went into battle. Piccolo against Negative, Trunks against Broly, Gohan against cell and Goku and Vegeta against Buu. All saiyans went ssj3 and surprised each other. Vegeta felt pride in his son for achieving this level. Piccolo went Legendary Namekian, a form which is in between a ssj 2.5 - 3 level.

Their enemies also went this form. They fought continuously. Both sides were getting worn out and Gohan's side seemed to have the advantage.

Cell commanded "Head back to HQ now! We need to replenish our power and report to our master. Live to fight another day." He created 5 cell juniors and buu created 5 mini buu. Each had 20% of buu's power.

They were able to slow the Z fighters and gave them the advantage to escape. They all went to fairy tail and introduced them to everyone as the new members.

Makarov moved them up to SSS-class when Gohan told them they were as powerful as he was.

Gohan asked "Any idea who their master could be?"

Vegeta said "No idea. I say his power must be off the chart."

The fairy tail gate burst open as a mini buu appeared. "I come in peace to deliver this to Kakarot's son."

Goku picked it up and gave it to his son. Piccolo said "If you mean no harm, I suggest you to leave, NOW."

It left. Gohan opened something what looked like a scroll. There was a direction listed their.

DIRECTION: GIVE THIS TO THE STRONGEST AND WISEST **MAGE** YOU HAVE GOT TO OPEN THIS.

Makarov opened it and a figure appeared above the scroll. "I am a saiyan. I am the strongest being alive in this universe. Beerus, the god of destruction himself along with his master came to stop me once. In a vain attempt too at that. They failed to get me killed. I am the one person who defeated him. He hasn't told anyone because he doesn't want to ruin his image. I say leave my world and never return or I shall defeat you too. Prince Vegeta- sorry, King Vegeta doesn't even stand a chance against me. Beware of the Saiyan survivors." It vanished.


	12. Chapter 12 : The Saiyans reunite

**Sorry for the lateness. This episode is summarizing 2 whole arc. The Tartaros and the current one. The ones from now are going to be completely non canon.**

"WHA- WHAT NERVE!" said the angry prince.

"Damn, to think there would be another saiyan survivor.I wondering how strong he could be if he could keep the greatest villains in line. Damn, I don't know if I can beat him in my current state!' said goku stunning everyone.

Gohan said to his dbz pals breaking the silence "Guys, we should use his time to our advantage and go and train."

Gajeel went up to Goku and Vegeta "I've been thinking. Aren't you guys the who helped me in my training in that endless void room?"

Vegeta said "Oh yeah, it is you Gajeel."

Goku said "Hey guys, I think it's wise to take someone with us to train. I shall take Natsu."

The king of the saiyans said "I shall take Gajeel"

Trunks said "Wendy and Lucy."

Gohan said in a disappointing way, "I was going to chose Wendy but… I guess I shall take Gray."

Gohan came over to Trunks "Trunks, don't go too hard on her. Look after her 'right."

Trunks said "Okay, sure."

Piccolo said "I shall take Mirajane and Romeo. I sense a vast amount of sealed power in them."

Goku leaned over to Gohan and whispered with a mischievous smile" I've been wondering, is Wendy your girl friend."

"WAH! NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Then what is it like. Spill the beans already. Did you forget I got super hearing?"

Vegeta looked at them teasing Gohan and went over to him " Leave him alone, he finally grew up. I would be disappointed if he didn't have one."

Gohan said "Thanks for supporting me Vegeta."

Vegeta thought 'My my, to think he really has a girlfriend. It's actually quite obvious because if the way Gohan give her special treatment. It's clear that he isn't trying tso my guess is he likes her but never told her. Just like a true saiyan. Good job Kakarot, you raised him well into a true saiyan'

Trunks came to Gohan and said "I agree with dad leave Gohan alone."

Goku teased trunks "I see you don't have a girlfriend."

Vegeta came to goku and said "Leave my boy alone." as he punched Goku.

Trunks grabbed Vegeta's hands and told Goku "That's right. I don't have a girlfriend."

Vegeta said "Well congrats son! Now you are a real man."

Elfman looked over "You might be a real man but there is no one more manlier than me."

"Just remember, don't forget your training. Trunks. Kakarot agrees right?"

"Definitely, unless your wife is like Chi chi…"

Vegeta said "Or Bulma..." they both had a chill crawling up on them. Everybody starting laughing

Trunks said while getting embarrassed "She's not like them dad… Let's go everybody"

 _5 weeks later..._

"Erza still hasn't returned. Something must have happened to her. Sadly there is no one strong enough to go after her. I would go but fairytail could be under attack in that time."

Macao said "Please master, let wakaba and me go and search for them."

Jet said "Team Shadow Gear will help out too."

Droy said "Please master give us the word."

Elfman said "Let me go too. They need a real man."

"Juvia wants to go too."

Cana said "I will go since I am currently the second strongest in the girl as for now."

"No, the enemy is much too dangerous. I… I really wish Gildarts was here. He could have went after them with you guys..."

 _The next day..._

The DBZ team and their disciples all returned back. Everyone there was as strong as Frieza. Natsu, Gray and Mira were as strong as cooler. Lucy however, was different. She was stronger but something was different and she was weaker than her friends. (Don't ragequit lucy lovers.)

Gohan came to Trunks "Hey Trunks, thanks for not going too hard on Wendy. By the way, what's up with lucy. Her power is much higher but she is falling behind everyone. And what's this weird vibe I am getting."

Trunks said "You are right. She is weaker right now. However, she is dependent. Her Celestial gate keys, I trained them too. She might not have as high power level as the others, but her power + magic, it's incredible."

Gohan said "So you are saying her magic compliments her Ki level!"

Trunks said "The other way around."

The Fairy tail guild flew open. There stood a man. It was Gildarts. Goku and the ones who could ense power level sensed him.

Gohan was the first to speak up. "What's up Gildarts."

"Oh hey Gohan. Your training really helped."

"I can tell since you are as strong as Broly."

"I don't know who he is and if I should take it as a compliment but thanks."

Makarov said "Erza isn't here guys. She has been missing for the past 5 weeks"

Upon hearing this, Natsu used instant transportation and arrived at the spot where she got missing.

Natsu's POV

He arrived at the former council members home which was in shambles. "Damn where is Erza. I sense and smell her that way." He used the move again.

This time he popped out near a floating Cube he was rushing for it at full speed. Someone popped out of nowhere and kicked Natsu.

"Damn who is this guy. He looks like an alien! Why is he purple and has 2 horns. And whats up with his top, is it an armour!?"

"I my friend, am ginyu. Now die"

"Not happening." Natsu deflected his ki attack and shot one at him. Ginyu barely managed to dodge. Natsu rushed at him and punched him in the gut. Ginyu went unconcious.

Goku appeared with all of the Fairy tail guild and fought with enemies. Buu and the rest appeared with someone with a tail. It was the saiyan leader.

Goku and Vegeta went ssj3 against Demonized buu, Gohan against unholy cell, trunks against ssj2.5 broly, and piccolo against negative.

The enemy saiyan said "I am grim reaper. I forgot my name a long time ago. By the way, I suggest you don't hold back. The demons were just trained by me. They are at the very least on frieza's level."

Normal POV

They all clashed and the evil team ended up losing. Fairy tail were worn out. Acnologia popped out of nowhere. Natsu and the others, along with the dragons who emerged from within their bodies began to attack the dragons.

the fight was intense and acnologia was losing bad until ginyu got up and bought the ginyu force back from the dead. "I learned magic while I was here. I live to serve the grim reaper."

The Ginyu force fused together. The only enemy's left were the Grim Reaper, Ginyu Force fused, and acnologia.

Vegeta said "Just give up. You have lost."

"Not in the slightest." he turned super saiyan but he had blue hair. They all clashed and the Grim reaper won. Ginyu combo died, but Igneel perished too. Acnologia escaped with only an arm.

Everyone got up. Gohan said "Let's do it. Fused into one every one!" Then there appeared Gogeta and truhan appeared. Grim reaper had slightly the upper hand until the two fusion fused together.

Gogeto+Gokhan dominated the fight and killed Grim reaper but as in result the ones performing the fusing were trapped in a void.

Once they all came back to the Earthland, they were split up into different places.

Goku and Vegeta were in Ishgar, Gohan and Trunks were in alvarez kingdom.

Piccolo however, didn't fuse which means he was in fairy tail.

Goku's POV

"WOAH! This place is huge. I don't remember this place."

"Kakarot, haven't you wondered where our sons are? They could be dead for all we know."

"Relax, they are alive, I can sense them."

"Oh right, I forgot. Wait a second, this isn't Magnolia at all. It is not even Fiore! I sense it being that direction. Piccolo is there."

"Yeah you are right. One favour Vegeta. When you return, can you not tell them you were with me? I wanna check this place out."

"I'm afraid I won't be going to them anything since I'm sticking with you for now. This place looks interesting."

Goku saw a news paper. Goku said in a serious tone "Hey look vegeta."

Vegeta said "What is it- What Let me see." He analyzed it. "It… It seems we were not in this world for 2 whole years. I wonder what happened in the time we have been out."

He kept reading "What! Fairy tail disbanded and Natsu really intends to revive Fairy Tail! This is crazy"

Gohan and Trunks POV

"What… Fairy tail… Fairy Tail is… "

FLASHBACK 20 minutes ago.

"Ugh, what happened. Where am I." Gohan tried to remember. Suddenly he remembered Grim Reaper and turned ssj. Trunks was about 6 miles away from him sensed him and rushed to him.

"GOHAN!"

Gohan calmed down and remembered they won. "Yo wassup. Where are we."

"I dunno. I woke up just 5 minutes ago. I don't know what happened to Magnolia. Whats worse is… Fairy tail… isn't here anymore."

Gohan felt a searing pain in his heart. Fairy tail was his home and it was gone now. "What! Are you positive!"

Trunks nodded yes. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Erza, Carla, Gray, Levy and Gajeel came into view. They looked at each other for a few seconds and then Wendy rushed at Gohan and gave him a hug while sobbing. "I… I thought you were dead!"

They all explained what happened in the past two years. They all went to where fairytail used to be.

"What… Fairy tail… Fairytail is… it's alive." said gohan while seeing everyone here.

 _Later on…_

Mest appeared and took them to the underground and explained stuff to them. They found out the reason the Guild disbanded and went to go and save Makarov. After makarov was saved by Mest, they found out Zeref here was the Emperor and was here. He sent a spriggan to attack Makarov.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Hey Vegeta, I sense Gohan and the others. It seems they are in combat. Let's go there immediately."

Goku teleported to his friends.

Goku appeared causing everyone to stop. Gohan broke the ice.

"Glad to see you are alive and well"

Goku just smiled. "I advice you people leave. You don't want to get on my son's bad side. Just with a flick of my or my son's finger, you can be stopped in your tracks."

Laxus who appeared recently said "You're Gohan's dad right? Nice to meet you. We are avoiding a clash so you think you can do something?"

Goku grabbed the ship and teleported to magnolia. Mavis appeared and explained her story. "Gohan, when is the last time you wondered how you got here?"

Gohan didn't seem to get what she's talking about. Mavis just looked at him and figured he didn't know.

"When you and cell had your power collided, it was so strong that I was able to sense it in a whole other world. In other words, I brought you here."

"But I thought-"

"No interruptions. I used my magic to teleport you to here using. I did all that for just one thing. It was all to stop… to stop Zeref. Please forgive me."

Gohan said "Don't worry. I was able to help out and that was good."

Mavis said "Zeref should be leading a fleet to attack. I brought someone into this world unintentionally with you. He is with Zeref for 2 whole years. It was Cell's kid or something like that"

"No impossible. A cell junior?"

Vegeta said "It's not impossible. Cell juniors should have the ability to regenerate."

 _Later that day…_

Zeref attacked everyone with the spriggan 12.

Lucy, Wendy, Romeo, took on 1 of the spriggan. Happy, Lilly took another. Gajeel took on 2, and Gray also took on 2. Mira took 5 with laxus and Gildarts.

Piccolo took on the foot soldiers and Trunks took on the Generals of all the Spriggans. The other mages took on the ships. The Cell Junior was incredibly powerful. Goku and Vegeta took him on. Gohan and Natsu took on Zeref.

Natsu had beaten Zeref up real bad. Gohan just decided to observe until Natsu needed his help.

Zeref revealed the truth to Natsu. He was shocked. Gohan snapped Natsu out of it.

"Zeref… Why… just why are you doing this?" asked Gohan.

"It is because the world continues to reject me. Anything I love dies. Anything that touches me dies. It bothers me alot. There was a time when I thought I should just die. I created Natsu and the other demons but now I had a change of hearts. I came to a conclusion, I am not the one to die, but the world around me."

"I just don't get it. What do you mean. Don't you kill on purpose?"

"That's not all true. You see I have been cursed."

"What will happen if your curse is cured?"

"That's completely impossible. I have tried to break this curse but it wouldn't work."

"But what if there was a way? What would you do. Tell me."

"I… I guess I will stop and rethink about my what I should do. Tell me, what will you do. I'm just saying, if there is no way, I won't stop. It is worse if I kill people unintentionally because the burden weighs on me so heavily so I might as well kill them all on purpose and not worry about anything else."

"Don't worry Zeref. Things will turn out fine."

"Let's just call it a truce for now. Right now I sense that just about everyone of your spriggans are defeated."

"I-Impossible! All!?"

"Almost. Lucy, Romeo and Wendy are almost done."

"Okay. I hereby call a Truce between Ishgar and Alvarez empire. Do you accept, the one who represents Ishgar?"

"Yes I accept Emperor Spriggan."

 **Guys, I am planning on ending this soon. It's probably going to be around 13 chapters. I am ending this since not many people are viewing this story anymore and I don't have a lot of motivation to keep this going. If anyone wants me to keep going, PM OR LEAVE A REVIEW. If 5 people or more wants me to keep going then I will. I will just start another fan fiction later on.**


	13. Chapter 13 : Grand Finale

As Zeref reached out for Gohan's hand, he stopped midway.

"What's the matter Zeref?"

"If I touch you, you might die. I am not going to risk that."

Gohan thought to himself 'Good, he is serious about it' Suddenly Gohan sensed something powerful. He turned around only to feel an impact to the chest. Gohan felt a rib break.

"What the hell? You beat Gohan and Trunks' dad" Natsu exclaimed before he saw someone coming at him.

"Come back here!" It was gogeta wounded. Gohan had a hard time breathing now. Gogeta looked at him and got mad. He somehow also had his tail. Just then Zeref created a Black sphere of energy to attack Cell.

Gogeta looked at it and got paralysed. Cell came to attack Zeref but Gohan turned ssj3 kicked cell in the face. It just fazed him. "How are you so strong?!"

Cell junior explained " HEHEHE. You see, after you killed us, we turned to smoke and the smoke went up in the air. When you fought with father with that last attack, I managed to take father's and that kamehameha's ki and turn it into a body. we entered it and all our powers combined was amplified 1000s of time. But just when we merged, the void sucked us in."

Gogeta all of a sudden started acting weird. He started growing and growing. He started to look like an ape more and more. "Uh, dad?"

Gogeta finally turned into a huge ape. Gohan rushed to him and tried to tame him. But he was far too strong. It punched Gohan with extreme force. Gohan was in pain. Gogeta ape form looked at him and came to its senses.

"Agh if this was only vegeta, it would be under control much sooner."

It shrunk down and looked different. Gogeta turned to a ssj4.

It fought with cell and it looked like they were even in power and skill. What Gohan didn't know was Gogeta was holding back 50% of his power. Cell had its energy all depleted. Gogeta ran out of time too.

Zeref casted a barrier and natsu helped maintain it. Gohan, Goku and Vegeta, with trunks and piccolo who just arrived, formed a pentagon and shot at cell with all they had. It was incinerated for good this time.

Gohan was able to communicate through supreme kai and asked the namekians to summon porunga and ask him to make Zeref what he desires to be with the first wish. The second was to turn Natsu into a human and the last was to make the earth dragon balls cool down speed up.

Dende asked the first wish was to break natsu's and zeref's lifespan. The second was to bring back the dragon slayers dragons.

Zeref turned into what he wanted to be, normal, and joined fairy tail.

 _A month or so later…_

"Well then, it was nice meeting you. Take care of everyone ok. Gildarts, and Zeref, I leave you in charge."

Zeref came to Gohan and spoke "Gohan… I am truly grateful to end up in fairy tail because of you. Now I can spend time with my younger brother."

Wendy said "Gohan. I wanted to say… I just wanted to say… I might have… I might have actually… You know… I might have fallen for you." Everyone was stunned.

Gohan was blushing uncontrollably. If he didn't look like a saiyan and looked like a small fat midget, someone would mistake him for a tomato.

"Wow really. Same here. But I'm sad to say no. I'm sorry, we can't see each other because we will be in different worlds. If it was possible for you to come then I would gladly be your boyfriend."

"I understand. No hard feelings don't worry." Gohan knew she was heart broken. Natsu said

"Thanks for bringing our dragons back." said Natsu

"Seriously, we appreciate it." said Gajeel

As everybody got in the machine bulma built, Gohan called wendy over.

"Wendy, I hope our paths meet again. But here, my 2 parting gifts." Gohan handed her a picture of him and her.

"What about the second- " Gohan leaned over and kissed her.

They all left the world of fairy tail. The DBZ side was happy. Gohan explained everything that had happened. Chi Chi said "My my, my baby almost had a girlfriend. It's sad she can't come here. I know that feeling. Heartbroken, when Goku died."

7 years passed and Gohan kept up his training and was much more powerful than he was in canon. Everything happened the way it did except Gohan didn't fall for Videl because of Wendy, didn't go on dates, and he never wore saiyaman suit. He let the world know him by his true identity.

In this timeline however, there was the evil buu from fairytail, kid buu, and buu from another timeline. Goku and Vegeta were off to train with beerus and whis. The three buu's combined and terrorized the world.

Gohan in legendary ssj4 form (Ssj4 + Broly's strength + mystic gohan) was almost a match for buu.

Sheron was used to bring people who were willing to to come to earth. The ones to come were Levi ackerman, Gildarts, Mikasa, Zeref, Wendy, Eren, Natsu and Armin. Each of the mwere as strong as Cell by now. They all helped Gohan fight Buu.

About an 4 years later, they left Earth in the hands of Uub and the other Z fighters.

Goku's family and Vegeta's went to fairy tail world and lived there. Occasionally, they would go to Earth through a portal Bulma designed and come back. Gohan and Wendy got married and had a son later on.

Time passed and the 2 world remained in peace. Whenever someone showed up, they would be dealt with.

 **Well then, this is it. The Final Chapter is here. I lost all motivation. If I get about 10 reviews telling me to do a s2 then I shall do it. If anyone wants to do s2 for me, go ahead.**


	14. Chapter 14: Announcement

I have made a new account to start fresh in. I am gonna continue writing Fanfics in there. I might pick up the one where lucy and Natsu appear in one piece world and MAYBE add a COUPLE of changes in it. For example, PROB not having Natsu in there because natsu would just take the limelight off luffy and lucy.

The first fanfic I will post is probably gonna be a DBZ x Fairytail one like I did with one of my stories. Gohan ends up coming to Fairytail world, but there will be changes like Gohan appears in the year 776 when Erza was in the tower of heaven. Stuff will occur causing him to basically be stuck in time and he will re appear when Lucy joins the guild. I created a Wattpad account with same name so please vote for me there and comment if you have an account.

THE NAME OF THE ACCOUNT IS DaRealOtaku on this website. The one on Wattpad is Da_real_otaku.


End file.
